Dom's OP Story
by VariegatedMosaic
Summary: A girl happens to fall into the OP world and meets the Straw Hat Pirates on their way to Dressrosa. Why is she here? Follow Domi and her friends as they aid the Straw Hats. ***There may be spoilers.***
1. Chapter 1: Enter - The Unknown Girl

**A/N: I do not own any part of One Piece or any real-world references. For now, just Dom. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter - The Unknown Girl**

* * *

Dom's POV

Ponder ponder ponder. Ah, the view from up here would make an epic picture for a desktop background. Too bad that this stupid airplane window is dirty, made of plastic, and is double layered. A deep blue sky and fluffy white clouds. . .

Urgh! I wipe the drool quickly from around my mouth, passing it off as covering a yawn. Darn it, I was falling asleep. Stupid braces make me drool even if I'm not doing anything. I look around to make sure no one has seen my embarrassing situation and turn back to staring out the window.

Another year of fun studying, yay. Why should I have to prepare for the future? It's all about living the life, man, carpe diem! Why can't I live in a cool place like the One Piece world. Maybe then I wouldn't pity myself as much. Or maybe if I had a boyfriend? I know I'm not as boy-crazy as some of my other friends, but sometimes, I really just want a guy who is always there for me. I've kinda isolated myself from boys all my life, more intimidated by them than anything. I've obsessed over several male characters from the One Piece world, but there is no way I'm admitting that aloud to anyone. And having only female friends can get quite tiresome, especially with all the drama that can appear in one's life just because she doesn't choose a side to be on. Really, hormones.

All of a sudden, my stomach drops and I jolt up. Oh, just the plane in some turbulence. Nothing special. It's not like anything from Lost is going to happen, haha. Hitting a pocket of air, getting a tail of the plane ripped off. . . nah, that doesn't happen. Instead, something crashes into the window next to me, and all of sudden, I feel myself dropping. I reach for the nearest thing and happen to grab the strap of my backpack. Big help that does me as I fall in the sky, seat-belted to my chair.

I wonder if I have a better survival chance if I'm stuck to my seat.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Probably not.

I unbuckle myself and somehow manage to put my backpack actually on my back as the seat and attached metal fall below me toward the blue expanse. *What is that? It is really, really blue. Maybe it's some field that was colored blue? Or maybe a huge blue stone zen garden?* I then smell the air, and realize that it smells like the sea. But I'm pretty sure we were flying over Nebraska, and I'm sure that Nebraska's not anywhere near a giant body of water. . . Wonderful.

I start panicking and yelling, sure I'll go splat when I hit the surface of the water. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!"

I curl up in a ball, close my eyes, hold my breath, and brace myself for impact.

BAM!

*OWWWWWWW.* I open my eyes, but they sting, so I squint. Then, my eyes open wide, because I can see underwater! *Oooooh, this is sooooo coooool! Everything is crystal clear! It's like Lake Tahoe!* I see some light, so I frantically swim toward it, hoping that it is the sun. I pop to the surface. The water is cold, but it is warmer being submerged than it is in the ocean breeze. The sun is warm. I start treading water and look around. Oh, a ship! I start swimming toward it.

"Please help me!" Strange, the ship looks familiar. I see some figures moving on the deck, when my leg decides to cramp. *Shit.* I take a giant breath before I stop treading water and bring my leg up to start massaging it. I slowly slip underwater as I try to make my calf stop hurting. Too absorbed in my pain, I don't notice when someone grabs me by my shirt and starts pulling me up. As we break the surface, I finally realize that someone has 'saved' me, but it feels like I'm being choked. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"Just shut up and let me save you."

"What?"

"Oi, can't you swim?"

"Of course I can!"

"Then what do you think you were doing?"

I mumble to myself, "I got a cramp so I was massaging it."

"Hmph." My mysterious savior pulls me along, none too gently. I'm sure I'm drowning more now than I was before. How much water am I drinking? "Oi, a little help here?" He yells at someone. All of a sudden, he puts his arms around my waist, we're lifted up out the water and my stomach flops as I'm airborne, then land on something hard. Sputtering and gasping as I stand, I take a few moments to cough up a little of the water I swallowed, starting to say, "Thanks -cough- for saving -cough-", and then take a look around me. First, I look at my savior. *Oh man, what is this? Green spiky hair, a nicely tanned and toned body, black pants. . . Oh wait, green spiky hair!* I stare at the man, and rub my eyes. *Am I dreaming, or is the man in front of me Roronoa Zoro?* "Yo, Zoro. Thanks." Then I feel dizzy and blackness.

* * *

Law's POV

Who is this weird girl? I had been keeping a watch on Caesar Clown, ignoring the Sanji-Zoro fight that had been occurring, when suddenly, we heard screaming and a body had fallen into the sea.

"Zoro, go do something!" the navigator had yelled at the green haired swordsman. Zoro then dove into the ocean and swam toward the person. The person, rather, the girl, had been swimming toward us, when suddenly, she disappeared under the water. Zoro dove under and after a bit, he reappeared dragging the girl behind him. The struggled a bit, but then he yelled at us for some help, and Luffy extended his arms and pulled the two out of the water. We finally saw that the person was a female, and she was sitting there hacking up water. She stands and starts thanking Zoro, looking him up and down while coughing. She rubs her eyes then says, "Yo, Zoro. Thanks." The swordsman suddenly freezes and puts his hands on his sword hilts. However, the girl sways and starts falling. Hands suddenly sprout from the deck and gently lower the girl to the deck.

"I believe this girl may need some medical attention," I speak up, breaking the ensuing silence.

"Chopper, Traffy, I want you to help this girl," the captain says after staring at the girl for a few moments. He then springs away to his favorite place. I sigh, and moving toward the unconscious girl, I pick her up and carry her to the cabin. Chopper runs ahead of me while the swordsman still glares at the girl.

* * *

Dom's POV

I slowly wake up, and think *I had this weird dream where I fell from a plane, almost drowned in the ocean, and was saved by Zoro? I should still be on my plane. But why am I smelling the ocean when I'm supposed to be on the plane?* I quickly sit up. *Where the heck am I?* Ah, everything is blurry. I grope around for my glasses, but I can't find anything. As I squint in the dim light to look at my surroundings, I see that I am surrounded by brown walls. I see a blob of light nearby and notice an IV in my arm. A door opens and another brown blob walks in. I shrink back under my covers until I notice that the shape is quite small and then as it stands by the bed, I notice, that it is a reindeer with a blue nose? "Ch-ch-chopper?" I stutter.

The little reindeer stops dead and runs out of the room, screaming "AHHHHHHH!" Oh, I really must be dreaming. But you can't feel pain in your dreams, and I'm sure that my body feels sore. I look at myself. Okay, not the same clothes I was wearing in the plane. Oh, but that means . . .

"So, you're finally awake." The voice surprises me and I jump. A lot.

"Um, yeah, thanks, who are you?" Looking up, all I see is another blob, this one taller and darker than the Chopper-blob.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Yo, sorry man, it's dark and I can't really see well. Though I might recognize you if you come closer?"

"Oh, someone's bold." I swear I hear a smirk.

"What?! No way! I really can't tell who you are. You look like . . . a blob to me." The blob gets closer, and I squint really hard. The guy has some long black coat on and it has spots on it. He has a sword . . . I look up and notice that he has a hat, and it looks tan, and fuzzy, and fluffy, and . . .

. . .

Oh no. I can't even see his face, but I'm pretty sure he's smirking. I rub my eyes and look again.

Resigned, and my eyes hurting from the strain, I just lie back down and put my arm over my tired eyes. Since I've made such a strange first impression, I might as well charge on. "Damn it, Law, where the hell am I?"

"I believe I'm the one who should be asking the questions here, Miss."

Completely ignoring him, I ask, "Yo, this really isn't a dream, is it?" I can almost hear a nasty glint appearing in his eyes. Ah well, time for the interrogation. *But I'm probably not on his sub, so . . . time to give someone hell.*

"Name?"

"Why should I tell you? This isn't your ship, so I have no obligation to answer you!" He just smirks at me.

"And how do you know that this is not my ship?"

"Well, of course, the great and almightily stubborn Trafalgar Law has a yellow submarine for a ship. Not an actual wooden ship. And since both Zoro and Chopper are on this ship, I simply deduce that this must be Luffy's ship. Therefore, I will only answer any questions that the captain of this ship has." *Since he is most certainly more amiable than you.* I snicker. Now to fix my blurry vision. "Did you take out my contacts?"

"Contacts?"

"Ummm, how do I explain this, did you take out some little lenses out of my eyes?"

"Oh, these." He pulls out something and holds them out. I go to grab it, but he just pulls it away from me. Damn it, Law.

"Can I please see that? I mean, can I please have whatever it is that you are holding?" I ask. *Since I need him to give me the bags, not just look at them.*

"Not until you answer my question."

I sigh. "First name: Dominic. Last name: Kim."

Surprisingly enough, he hands me what he is holding. Upon inspection, it is actually two plastic bags filled with some liquid and my contacts, one in each bag. *Jeesh, what crappy handwriting.* It takes me almost an entire minute to figure out what the scribbles say, but I find that they are labeled as 'Left' and 'Right'.

I wonder if I can still wear these. "What is this liquid?"

"Sodium chloride in aqueous solution." In other words, saline solution. He probably doesn't expect me to know that.

"Good. Is there a mirror around here?" He points toward the desk, and I get up to go toward it. I find a mirror on the desk and after inspecting the bags, I open them and put my contacts in. Law just stands there, watching me, and I can tell that he is curious. Ah, now I can see again. I blink a couple times. I take a look at Law, and I can see that ever-so-clear smirk on his face. "Yo, Law. Nice to see you.." I grin cheekily and wave.

Law just shakes his head, gestures for me to follow and walks to the other door in the room, opening it and going into the brightly lit area. I get up and follow him through the doorway, which leads us into the dining hall, where I see everyone gathered around the table. I smile brightly at all of them. Chopper and Usopp are hiding behind Zoro, which is where they went the moment I walked through the doorway. They are whispering and generally cowering in fear while Zoro looks annoyedly at them. "Yo, peeps!" I say waving.

"Do you like meat?" Luffy asks excitedly. I see some sweatdrops. Haha.

"Of course I do," I immediately answer.

"Cool! Meat is awesome!" Luffy bounces in his chair excitedly.

I am not very surprised when a skeleton with an afro leans down toward me. "May I see your panties?"

"Of course . . ." I start, and I see that everyone stares at me, "NOT!" I finish, flicking Brook in the forehead, causing him to go spinning away. Wow, really?

Franky is laughing, and the little boy, Mononuske, looks disappointed. Oh gosh, such a pervert at such a young age. I look at his father, shake my head *terrible parenting*, then turn my attention back to the rest of the crew, choosing to pointedly ignore a certain fluffy-hat wearing person behind me.

Nami asks, "Did you fall from a sky island or something? I haven't heard of any around here."

"Nope."

"So why'd you fall in the ocean?"

I shrug. "Who knows. All I know is that one minute I'm in a plane and the next, I'm in my plane seat in the air with my backpack." I stop. "My backpack!"

"Here you are, my princess!" Sanji dances around and present my backpack to me. I smile at him, and his eyes become more heart-ed. Wow, his eyebrows really are curly.

"Thanks, man." I walk over to the counter, and opening my backpack, I quickly inspect my belongings. Everything is perfectly dry, and I'm surprised. "Did someone dry my backpack?" I sling it over my shoulder.

"No, it was all dry when you came onboard," says another voice. Oh, Robin.

"Oh." Hmmmm, weird. Choosing to ignore the strangeness at the moment, I turn to Luffy and ask, "So, do you have any questions for me?"

"What's a plane?" Luffy quickly asks.

"Hmm, a metal vehicle that flies in the sky using engines." Luffy looks at me with a blank look, then suddenly smiles.

"Oh, a flying thing!" I sweatdrop.

"Sure." I had even tried to make it as simple as possible.

"Join my crew!"

I kind of expected this, but not this soon. Everyone is speechless, including Law. Then Nami, Usopp, and Chopper begin the brunt of the rejections to the idea with it ending in Nami's " . . . and we don't even know who she is!"

As they catch their breath, Zoro asks me, "Who are you?" Oh well, after that whole outburst, I might as well answer him. Plus, he looks ready to attack me. An angry Zoro is not a good enemy.

"Well, simply put, the name's Kim Dominic, and I'm a sophomore at university. I come from a different world, and I'm sure I know things about everyone here, but don't worry. I don't gossip, and I'm not a marine." All of a sudden, I feel really sleepy, and I yawn, barely covering my mouth with my hands. I start tilting, and some hands prop me up.

Chopper then goes into doctor mode, "She needs more sleep. She hasn't recovered yet." I feel my eyes close as the hands then pick me up and take me somewhere.

I wonder who it is, and I mumble, "I need to take out my contacts if I'm gonna sleep." The hands set me on the bed in the infirmary. I reach in my backpack for my contact lens case, and filling it with some saline solution from my little travel bottle, I take out my contacts, put them in the case, put the lids on, and then fall unconscious.

* * *

Robin's POV

After Miss Dominic is carried back to the infirmary and falls asleep, we all eat dinner. I finish quickly and escape the general chaos that occurs regularly on this ship. I grab a book and take it with me into the infirmary, having volunteered to keep watch over Miss Dominic. The girl is sleeping in the bed, and I see that Law had tucked her in. The man certainly does have his endearing side, I guess. I see her backpack next to the bed, and I wonder how her backpack had managed to stay dry in the ocean. I had been the one to change the unconscious girl out of her wet clothes, and she was thoroughly soaked. Her backpack, however, had been dry, and when I had tried to open it, the zipper hadn't even budged. I pick up the backpack and try to open it again. The zipper doesn't budge. How curious. I settle into the chair and read my book, interrupted only by Luffy coming in and looking at the girl for five minutes, then leaving without a word.

* * *

Dom's POV

Darkness. Where am I now? I don't smell the ocean anymore. *Oh, stars. So pretty!*

I hover in the star-specked darkness, and suddenly some light starts to grow brighter, until everything is shining. I'm . . . hovering in the sky above the clouds?

"Dom-Dom!" I hear a male voice shouting at me. "Dom-Dom! It really is you!" Huh? I see something coming toward me, and I realize that it is a person, with giant wings! "Dom-Dom, you don't recognize me?" The figure abruptly stops in front of me.

"Uh, sorry, but I don't know who you are." This guy has the brightest gold hair EVER! He's really pretty-boy-handsome, too. He could totally be my fated boyfriend . . .

"I'm your brother, Dom-Dom!" There goes that dream.

"I'm pretty sure my brother is at college right now, and he DOESN'T HAVE WINGS!" But, he does look familiar. And my family all as plain black hair.

"No, no. I'm your twin brother Eli! I, uh, kinda died when we were, uh, two." I sweat-dropped. What? If he died when we were two, then why is he here in front of me? "But that's a story for a different time! I'm so glad that I can see you again, Dom-Dom!" This strange winged guy hugs me.

I struggle against his hug. "Can you please stop it with this whole Dom-Dom business? I don't like being called by some strange nickname by a strange person." He backs off and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, sorry. I just really wanted to meet with you, it's been, how long? Seventeen years?" Ah, I give up trying to make sense of this strange situation.

"Sure, sure. So why did you want to meet with me?" This had better be good. I'm still sleepy.

"I wanted to welcome you to this world. I'll be coming to you in a couple days, so don't be surprised if I show up, okay? I have to go now, bye Dom-Dom!" My so called brother gives me another hug and then flies off. Whatever, I'll deal with this waaaaaay later. My eyes close, and I am once again enveloped in darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you didn't hate my story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Change and Rantings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of One Piece nor any real-life references. Just Dom and Eli.**

* * *

_From last time:_

_"Oh, sorry. I just really wanted to meet with you, it's been, how long? Seventeen years?" Ah, I give up trying to make sense of this strange situation._

_"Sure, sure. So why did you want to meet with me?" This had better be good. I'm still sleepy._

_"I wanted to welcome you to this world. I'll be coming to you in a couple days, so don't be surprised if I show up, okay? I have to go now, bye Dom-Dom!" My so called brother gives me another hug and then flies off. Whatever, I'll deal with this waaaaaay later. My eyes close, and I am once again enveloped in darkness._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Change and Rantings**

* * *

Law's POV

I take the early morning shift of watching the patient, since I can't sleep anyway. I just stare at her and wonder if she really does come from a different world. Her clothes are similar to those in this world, and she looks like us, but those contacts things were definitely not from here. I'm itching to open her backpack and inspect her belongings, but the backpack refuses to open. I even have tried using my powers on it, and nothing happened. If the girl has some power that keeps the backpack safe from even me, then she could be an enemy.

As the sunlight streams through the window and lights on her hair, I see silver. The parts of her hair that the sunlight has touched turn a silvery white. This girl is definitely interesting, and I wonder if I could examine her. Though I might have to wait until we're off this ship since Straw Hat is sure to be protective of her since he now wants her to join. *For now, though, would she wake up if I pull a hair off her head?* I finally start feeling tired, and knowing that I need as much sleep as I can get on this ship, I sit on the chair nearby and doze off, leaving my speculations alone for the moment.

* * *

Dom's POV

*Someone please turn off the stupid light!* Squeezing my eyes tightly shut, I blindly reach for my blanket and pull it over my head, while turning to bury my face in my pillow. After a few minutes, I realize that I can't fall asleep again, so abandoning the futile attempt, I open my eyes and pull the blanket slowly off my head.

Everything is blurry, so I reached for my glasses on my nightstand. *Oh wait. I'm not at home. I'm on a ship. I'm on the Thousand Sunny. Argh! My glasses should still be in my backpack.* I slither around on my bed, reaching for my backpack on the floor below. I unzip the middle pocket and find my glasses' case. As I put my glasses on, I look around again. *Ohhhhh, looks like Law is asleep. Wait. Maybe he isn't actually asleep.* I wave at him, trying to see if he responds.

No response.

*Ah, so adorable. I just have to take a picture!* Quietly, I dig in my backpack for my phone, and take a few pictures (aka a LOT) of Law sleeping. My inner fangirl is about to go wild, so I decide I should stop before I get caught. I get out of bed, grabbing my backpack and contact lens case, and quietly creep toward the door. Looking back, I see Law still peacefully asleep, and resisting the urge to stea-cough-BORROW his hat, I quickly pull the door open and rush outside.

*FREEDOM* I stretch my arms, my legs and my back. *Ah, it feels great!* Now to wash my face and put my contacts in. I wander around and find the bathroom. I do my usual morning business—brushing my teeth, washing my face, putting my contacts in—then *AHHHHHHHH!* I nearly scream when I see my hair. My hair had turned mostly a shining silver, but some parts were still black. I try wetting my hair, but that doesn't do anything. Freaking out inside, I dry my hands and take my stuff outside.

The sunlight hits my hair, and I watch as the hair in the direct sunlight turns silver. Oh. *Might as well make all of my hair silver* I think happily and then proceeded to expose all of my hair to the wonderful sunlight. *If my hair is silver, then it makes dying my hair so much easier!* I had always wanted to dye my hair, but since it was black, I would have had to bleach it, and I didn't want to go through that hassle. But now . . .

"Psst. Psst. Hey, you there. Can you untie me or get these handcuffs off of me?" *Who dares disturb my bliss?* I turn, wanting the pummel the person, but then see that it is Caesar Clown. I walk to stand in front of him. Wow, he really does look creepy, but he is pitiable.

"Hi, there. Who are you?" I ask innocently, clasping my hands behind my back and bending forward to stick my face in his, since he's sitting, chained and tied to the main mast.

"I'm Caesar Clown, and I'm an unwilling captive of these evil pirates. Can you please take these chains and cuffs off of me?" He tries to make a sad face, but with that creepy face and voice, I know better than to listen to him.

"Haha, sorry, but no can do. You'll just create some sort of havoc on this ship. I can't risk the Straw Hat Pirates getting mad at me just yet." I kneel down and pat the top of his head. "Sorry." I walk away. *Ewww, now I've got CC germs on me.*

I don't see anyone else, so I walk around the deck, enjoying the view of the morning ocean. *Ah, this is as good as any time to figure out what exactly is in my backpack.* I walked to a table on deck and open my backpack. Hmm, I have all of my electronics: laptop, iPod, phone, all with cables and chargers. I even have my earbuds, my headphones, school supplies (pens, pencils, highlighters, erasers, lead, sticky notes, index cards, paper clips, tape, pretty much everything), a binder of my favorite sheet music, allergy medicine, ibuprofen, passport, wallet, granola bars, my organic chemistry textbook and notes, gum. Plus various trash things. Wow. All of this survived my fall into the ocean? I normally pack way to much stuff into my backpack on plane trips. But better to be prepared, right? I put everything into my backpack, vowing to save my electronics' batteries until I figure out if they have electricity in this world. I mean, I'm sure they do, but do they have outlets?

I look up at the sky, and my eyes wander to the crow's nest. *If I remember correctly, that is where Zoro works out. He should be awake, right?* I climb up to the crow's nest and when I pop my head in, I see that Zoro isn't actually there. *Wow, he must still be asleep.* I walk over to the dumbbells and find that I can easily lift the smallest ones. They aren't marked, so I have no idea how heavy they are. I put them down and decide to go back onto the deck. Once I climb back down, I see that Robin is coming out of the women's quarters. I wave at her and then decide to go talk to her.

"Good morning, Robin!"

"Ah, good morning Miss Dominic. How did you sleep?" She just glances at my hair.

"Perfectly fine . . . or almost perfectly fine." Darn, I just remembered that strange dream. "But please, just call me Domi. Miss Dominic is too stuffy."

"Okay Domi." We just stand in silence for a while.

Well, time to spill some beans. "You know I come from a different world, right?"

"I believe you said so last night."

"Well, in my world, everyone here is a character from a book thing called a manga. A manga is like an illustrated book. Well, the story has also been made into an anime, which is a video form of the story. I've both read the manga and watched the anime, so I know the story's events up to a certain part." *What should I say now?* "This means that I know everyone's names and pasts here, or at least the pasts that the writer of the story has revealed so far. It's a lot of information, but there is only one section of information that is relevant at this point. I guess this ship heading toward Dressrosa right now since both Law and Caesar are on this ship?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I know a little of what will transpire there, and I might be able to tell you or anyone on the crew if you want to know. Though I feel that Luffy has a tendency of not wanting to know what will happen."

"That is true."

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"I have a question for you. Why did your backpack stay dry?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I've been wondering that myself. I have a lot of electronic equipment and paper products inside, and I'm glad that nothing has any damage, but it is really strange. There isn't even any damage from the fall, either."

We just stand there again in silence.

"You mentioned that your night was almost perfectly fine. Did something bother your sleep last night?"

I decided I would tell Robin the truth, since she is quite a good secret-keeper, and I admire her, in a way.

"Well, I had this really weird dream last night. There was this angel-looking guy named Eli with giant feathery wings and bright golden hair who came to me and told me that I was his twin sister whom he hadn't seen in seventeen years. First off, I only have two siblings: a brother named David who has black hair and is extremely tan and is almost two years younger than me. My sister is four years younger and her name is Sharon. I'm absolutely sure that my parents did not have any illegitimate children, either. None of us have big wings, and I'm not even from this world. It was extremely unbelievable, but I don't think I can pass it off as just a dream for a few reasons, the first being that this is the One Piece world, where anything and everything can happen. And I feel like I might have seen him before. Plus, this Eli guy told me that he'd come visit me in a couple days. What am I supposed to do about that? Some big feathered idiot is going to come and how should I react? Is he even my brother in the first place? And don't tell me he's actually gonna fly here. Where is he even coming from? And how could I possibly remember a twin brother who apparently died when we were two?!" I practically yelled the last part and paused for breath, panting. "Sorry, I shouldn't have ranted on like that."

"No, it's okay. It seems that you had a lot on your mind." Robin rubbed my back.

The friendly gesture made my eyes start tearing. "And now that I'm in this world, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know how I got here, how I'm supposed to get back, and this morning, when I woke up, my hair changed color so now I don't know whether I look old or what. I am really thankful you all for saving me, and I don't know how I can thank you, but I don't know what I should do now. I accepted this situation as reality yesterday with me actually feeling pain and all, and I feel that that I should try searching for a way back, but I don't think I'm gonna get accepted into the crew if I accept Luffy's offer because it was too sudden and because I'm too suspicious in everyone's eyes, especially Zoro's, since my story is pretty unbelievable anyway, and I'm weak, and Law is probably too hell-bent on achieving his goal that I can't . . ." I trailed off while trying to hold back my tears, thinking about what will happen to Law. Robin just let me cling to her for a while. After I got a hold of myself, I apologized. "Sorry, I think I must be PMS-ing or something. I have really crazy mood swings and tend to relieve stress by ranting." I put a smile on my face.

"Haha, you're an interesting girl, Domi." Robin patted my back. "Don't you want some breakfast? I'm sure Sanji's prepared something delicious."

"Oh, sure. Lead the way, Robin!" Happy at the prospect of food, I followed Robin to the dining hall, ignoring that feeling that I had forgotten a somewhat important question.

* * *

Zoro's POV

*OW! Who decided to . . . Oh it's just the shitty cook.* I wake up after stupid Eyebrows kicks me in the head in his sleep. Seeing as how I'm already late for my morning training, I forego getting revenge on him and walk outside. I quickly notice Trafalgar leaning against the wall by the door I've just walked through. Just as I'm about to greet him, he puts his finger to his lips and points up.

I listen and am surprised when I hear Robin say, "You mentioned that your night was almost perfectly fine. Did something bother your sleep last night?" I wonder who she's talking to when the suspicious girl's voice says, "Well, I had this weird dream . . ." As we eavesdrop on their conversation, I can hardly believe what I am hearing. Either this girl has visitations in her dream, or she's like Usopp and has a really wild imagination. She's now even more suspicious, being able to tell lies without batting an eye. However, her voice gets wavery, and now I'm thinking *She's either telling the truth, or she's a really good liar who can put a ton of fake emotion into her voice.* I don't know whether to actually believe her or not, so I just stand there until they go into the dining hall. Once I hear the door close, I decide to go wash up before breakfast, since I wasted so much time listening in on the girls' conversation. I walk away, leaving Law still leaning against the wall with the same unreadable expression on his face as always.

* * *

Dom's POV

Walking into the dining hall, I breathe in the smell of food. *Ahhhh, heaven.* My stomach grumbles in agreement. I smell eggs, pancakes, and fruit. I realize then that I haven't eaten in probably over 24 hours since I had eaten breakfast at 5 AM yesterday back at home, and now, it is about 8 AM.

"Good morning, Mr. Cook," says Robin as she goes to sit at the table.

"Good morning, Robin-chaaaan!" Wow, Sanji really is, um, well, Sanji-like. He had been cutting some fruit into a bowl, when he turns around to face us with his bendy body and heart-for-eyes deal, greeting Robin first.

I see his heart-eyes then start to focus on me, so before he can say anything, I do a chin-nod, "'Sup," and walk over next to Robin. Sanji is speechless at my completely un-girly greeting, gaping with his mouth open. I can almost see the short-circuiting in his brain. Robin looks amused, and I grin cheekily at her before I turn back to the cook and say, "Yo, Sanji-bro, what's a-cookin'?"

He sputters a bit, but then makes a recovery, being more gentlemanly than overly girl-obsessed. "Ahh, my lovely ladies, I have pancakes with whip-cream, fresh fruit, and omelets." He brings out our food to us. I am salivating a lot by now, and my stomach is yearning for food. "And what would Miss Dominic like to drink?" "Orange juice, please." The moment Sanji goes back in the kitchen to get some drinks for us, I start devouring my food like crazy. I mean, I still have enough table manners to be decent at the table, but I'm definitely eating at a far faster rate than Robin is. The omelet is pretty good, the fruit is nice, fresh, and cold, and the pancakes are delicious. When Sanji comes back my juice, he presents it quietly and professionally, then moves to disappear into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sanji. The food is delicious." I compliment him with my sweetest smile (what can I say? the food really is good, and I don't want to confuse him too much), then return to devouring. I assume he goes back to his heart-eyed state but then the door opens with a bang and a loud. . .

"SAAAAANJIIIII! FOOOOOOD!" Ah, Luffy arrives.

Sanji immediately kicks Luffy in the face before setting a large plate of food at the opposite end of the table. Completely obscured by Luffy's loud entrance, Zoro and Law suddenly appear in my line of sight and go to sit by Robin and me. Seeing the slightly on-edge Zoro reminds me of my previous moody uncertainty. Not ready to deal with the two older men, I apologize to Robin, pick up my plate and cup, and move to sit next to Luffy, a place no one sits if they wish to eat. However, I'm almost done anyway, so it doesn't matter if Luffy steals my food.

"Good morning, Luffy."

"Who're you?" He asks through a mouthful of food.

"Um, I'm Kim Dominic, who came aboard your ship yesterday?"

"But I thought she had black hair."

"Yeah, well, it kinda changed color. . ." and I proceed to tell him how my hair changed color.

"Ooooooh, so you got older?"

"No, Luffy, only my hair changed color."

"Okay, join my crew, Granny Dom-Dom." I freeze. The people at the end of the table stop what they are doing and look at us, specifically me.

"What did you just call me?" My voice has absolutely no feeling in it.

"Granny?"

Sanji and Nami, who had walked in sometime before, come over to hit Luffy on the head while shouting, "You can't call a young lady that!" I stop them with a hand before they can actually hit him.

"Luffy. What. Did. You. Call. Me?" I question him again, stopping after each word.

"Uh, I said Granny Dom-Dom," but before anyone can say or do anything else, I get up and storm out of the room.

* * *

Luffy's POV

After Dom-Dom leaves, I go back to eating my food, but then feel glares coming my way.

"Luffy, you cannot, and will not, EVER call a young lady 'Granny,' is that understood?" Nami asks me with a dangerous look in her eyes. Uh-oh. But I keep eating anyway.

"Huh? Why?" I look around. Everyone except Law is avoiding eye-contact with me, pretty much leaving me to deal with Nami by myself.

"I asked, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Really big UH-OH!

"Yes, I understand." I try really hard to sound very, very sincere. But, really, why?

"Now, go apologize to Dominic." For what? But I can't ask her that or she'll get mad at me. I look at Law with giant puppy eyes, hoping that he can save me. He just sits there so I just head out the door, looking for the new girl who should join my crew soon. Maybe the new girl can explain. I only called her 'Granny.' She's nice and has gray hair like a granny. . .

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, fav's and follows. I'm still trying to come up with a style for the a/n's. I'll probably just write answers to questions. Also, my updates will probably be very irregular. Sorry about that.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Forbidden Question

**AHHHHHHH! To those who have caught up on reading the One Piece manga, I must say, it completely threw a curve ball in my plans for this story. Hmmm. You'll understand by the end of this chapter. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

_From last time:_

_"Huh? Why?" I look around. Everyone except Law is avoiding eye-contact with me, pretty much leaving me to deal with Nami by myself._

_"I asked, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Really big UH-OH!_

_"Yes, I understand." I try really hard to sound very, very sincere. But, really, why?_

_"Now, go apologize to Dominic." For what? But I can't ask her that or she'll get mad at me. I look at Law with giant puppy eyes, hoping that he can save me. He just sits there so I just head out the door, looking for the new girl who should join my crew soon. Maybe the new girl can explain. I only called her 'Granny.' She's nice and has gray hair like a granny. . ._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Forbidden Question**

* * *

Law's POV

Waking up from a much needed nap, not that I'd admit it to anyone but myself, I find that my patient has left the room, so I go search for her. I find her absorbed in talking with Miss Nico and quietly listen in on their conversation. The patient's hair has turned fully silver, not a trace of the black remaining. I go to lean against the wall below them, where I'm sure Miss Nico has noticed me. The swordsman comes out of the sleeping quarters and I motion for him to stay quiet. Luckily, he gets my drift and stands there. The girl's ranting goes on about some angel guy, *I wonder if her brain is as split as I think it is? Now I really want to dissect her* and her rambling gets almost incoherent, but then I hear my name and she stops before she finishes the thought—'Law is probably too hell-bent on achieving his goal that I can't . . .' What the hell does she know about my goals, and what can't she do?

The two women go into the dining hall, and I lean there thinking about how I can interrogate the girl about what she knows and find out if she is a threat to my plans. Who even knows about that whole joining-Straw Hat's-crew thing. The swordsman leaves and comes back, and Straw Hat bursts out of the sleeping quarters in search of food. I follow the two into the dining hall and move to sit by Miss Nico when the patient gets up and moves next to Straw Hat, a danger zone when it comes to food, I've learned. I barely keep tabs on their conversation, and the navigator walks in, seating herself at our end of the table.

We then hear Straw Hat call the girl 'Granny,' and we all freeze to watch the girl's reaction, ignoring the fact that he invited her to the crew again. Everyone who knows anything knows that the most sure-fire way to incur a woman's wrath is to mention her age. The patient is frozen without any emotion on her face and when she asks him what he called her, the navigator and the cook fly over to hit Straw Hat, but she stops them. *Hmmmm, why does she stop them?* She then runs out the door when Straw Hat once again repeats what he first called her.

After she leaves, the navigator scolds Straw Hat and make him go apologize. He looks at me for help, but I just hope he goes quietly before incurring the wrath of the two remaining females in the room and the cook. He leaves with a puzzled expression. After conversation starts again and the other crew members walk in to have breakfast, I stand up and go after the girl and Straw Hat, wondering how Straw Hat's brain works and wondering whether he'll get pummeled to death by the girl.

* * *

Dom's POV

Why-oh-why does that stupid nickname have to pop-up now?

The moment I heard it come out of Luffy's mouth, my brain had frozen, and I had remembered, again, the stupid dream about this so-called brother of mine. With that came all of the feelings of uncertainty and fear of my situation. What bothered me even more was the feeling that Law could see right through my calm façade and see my fear. He would think that I'm weak, and there is no way I can deal with a Law who believes me to be weak or a piece of scum. Anyway, why do I have to meet my One Piece crush in such an unfavorable situation in the first place? So, I chose the best alternative at the moment and ran out of the room.

Now, I'm trying to find the most isolated place on this ship, so I can reorganize my thoughts. *Luffy probably won't come out from breakfast for a while. I'll just borrow his favorite spot.* I get to the figurehead, and climb the stairs on the lion's head. After climbing around the mane and a little precarious footing, I manage to seat myself at the head of the Thousand Sunny. Surrounded by open air and the ocean, I feel myself letting my emotions slip, and tears start to run down my face. I indulge in a 10-second pity party, then try to bring my feelings back up by singing to myself.

"HEEEEEEY!"

I jump in surprise and promptly lose my balance, falling face-first toward the ocean. All of a sudden, two arms wrap around me and pull me up against the owner, both of us landing with a thud on the Thousand Sunny's head.

"Shishishishishi. You found my favorite spot on the ship." Oh, it's Luffy.

"Yeah, but I almost fell off." *Good job, Dom. Good job.*

"That's because you're not me."

I sweat-dropped. Well, obviously, but do you have to word in such a conceited way? "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you aren't a rubber man. I can put my arms or legs around something if I fall. But you can't." I nod. *I guess he does have a point there.* "But now that we're both here, you can sit here with me, and I'll keep you from falling." He smiles broadly.

"Okay." As much as I hate having my solitude broken, I can't refuse Luffy's friendly company.

Surprisingly, Luffy keeps his arms around my waist, and with me sitting in front of him, we both face the ocean in front of us. The ocean, now that I look at it closely with someone, is really enervating. I start humming songs from Disney's Little Mermaid. The waves have a rhythm, the birds are joyfully flying, and the sea-life that I occasionally see appears happy and full of life.

*Wait a minute! I thought that Luffy would be more possessive of his favorite spot.* "Ummmmmm, Luffy, you're not bothered by the fact that you're sharing your favorite spot with someone else?"

After a while, Luffy speaks up.

"Sorry."

"For what?" *Why is LUFFY apologizing to me? Shouldn't it be the other way around?*

"Um, I don't know. Nami scolded me, saying that I couldn't call a young lady 'granny,' and she told me to apologize."

"Oh." I laughed inside. Wait, he ignored my question completely!

". . ." Luffy stares at me with his wide eyes.

". . ." I stare back.

"Why?"

*Huh?* "Why what?"

"Why do I have to apologize? What am I apologizing for?" He has such a puzzled expression on his face. *Oh, yeah, we're still talking about the 'Granny' thing.*

"Oh, Luffy." I chuckle a bit. "I'll explain to you." *Though I don't really fully understand myself.* "For some reason, women are really sensitive about their ages. I know it sounds strange, but you can never bring up the subject of how old a woman looks, at least not in front of their face. I think it has something to do with their self-image, but I won't bore you with that. Anyway, Nami was telling you to apologize for calling me 'Granny,' when I am, in fact, not a Granny. Calling a woman who is obviously not a Granny a Granny is a very VERY big insult."

"But you have gray hair. Aren't you a Granny?"

-Facepalm- "No, Luffy. First of all, my hair is SILVER, not gray, and I told you that my hair changed color when sunlight hit it. I'm still the same age."

"Then how old are you?" I facepalm again.

"Luffy, that is another off-limits question. NEVER ask a female that. But since I'm okay with any question you ask me . . . I'm nineteen years old."

"Oh! You're the same age as me!"

"Yes, I suppose I am." Now that I really think about it, I guess I really am the same age as Luffy. *Haha, what a coincidence. Wait, but that makes Law how old again?* I guess I can ask someone later.

"Join my crew."

"Oh, Luffy, I don't know. Let me think on it, okay?" *And let your crew stop suspecting me of everything bad.*

"Okay, but you're gonna join my crew!"

*Seriously, he doesn't take 'no' for an answer, does he?*Oh, but the real reason for why I felt like crap. "Luffy, I'm just letting you know, you don't have to apologize to me about calling me a granny. I don't really care about how old I look."

"How come?"

"Well, you see, last year, I asked my younger cousin how old he thought I was and he was completely wrong. He thought I was 30 while he thought my 28-year-old female cousin was 13. I realized then that I never really cared about how old I looked, I guess. But Luffy, why did you call me 'Dom-Dom'?"

"Your name's too long."

"Eh? Haha." I thought about it for a while. Three syllables is too long? Well, I guess all his crew members' names are two syllables or less: Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook. And he does remember names like Jimbei, Hancock, and Rayleigh. "Is that why you have trouble saying 'Trafalgar Law'?" *Though I don't know why you just don't call him 'Law.'*

"Yup. And 'Law' is such a boring name."

*HAHAHA.* That answers that. I sense a black aura start to gather behind us somewhere. *Hmmm, could it be?*

"I know, right? Think of all the things you can do with the name 'Trafalgar.' I mean, what can you do with a name like Law?" I can't resist. "Lawlsy-ballsy." I snicker. Yup, the aura grows bigger and blacker.

"Shishishishishishishi. I still like Torao better." Oh well. I probably shouldn't tell him about 'Traffy.' "So why were you sitting here?"

*Ahh well, even if Law is within earshot, I could care less if he hears about my wonderful experience in dreamland.* "I got upset and left the room because you called me Dom-Dom."

"Why? Can't I call you that?" Ahhhh, his facial expression is just soooo cute and innocent.

"Well, I guess you can call me that. It's just that I usually go by Domi, and I have a slight . . . aversion to that name at the moment."

"Really? Why?" I am actually really glad of Luffy's questions. It really helps me relieve the uncertainty by telling this honest captain my problems.

"Uhhh, last night I had a dream where this guy called me Dom-Dom. He looked like an angel, no joke, with the bright golden hair and white feathered wings. He said that I was his twin sister even though I don't remember ever meeting him before. Well, I guess I couldn't remember him if he supposedly died when we were two years old. But for the question of where he even came from, I have no idea. He doesn't look like my family, since we all have black hair and similar facial features. My parents, relatives, and all official documents have never indicated that I was born a twin. And there is no way that the documents could have been forged or changed because we don't have the money to spend on that kind of useless alteration. So basically, I'm suddenly thrown in a new environment, and I don't even have time to acclimatize before I'm told I have family here. It's kind of a short-term mental trauma, so the name just got me really confused, sad, and lonely."

"Don't be sad and lonely. I'm here." His arms around my waist get tighter and pull me closer to him. *Awwwww, he sounds like the young Luffy from the anime.* But he kind of sounds sad and lonely too.

"Thanks, Luffy. I think I'm okay." *For now at least.* "Luffy, you know how I said that I'm from a different world, right?"

"Yeah." *Time to take the risk and try to lift both our spirits.*

"Well, I kind of know your past, so I know about the whole turmoil with Ace. I also know that you had another brother, Sabo. I'm missing my family, so can you tell me about yours?" *I know that he has to be missing his family too.*

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yeah, sure!" He then spends several hours talking about him, Sabo, and Ace as children, their adventures, Sabo's death, and his and Ace's training afterwards, and I listen carefully. After he finishes, we sit there for a while again.

"About that question earlier. . ."

*What question? Oh the one about sharing his favorite spot. Wow, Luffy sure is in serious mode today.* "Errr, yeah, what Luffy?"

"I feel comfortable with you."

* * *

Law's POV

Just after I close the door behind me, I hear Straw Hat's yell from by the helm. I approach quietly and realize that Straw Hat has saved the patient from falling into the water, and the two are sitting together. I am surprised that Straw Hat has his arms around the patient's waist, and they sit together comfortably. I sit down and listen in. The girl hums sum unfamiliar tunes, and explains the insult of 'Granny' to Straw Hat without the slightest hint of anger. *Interesting, she isn't a normal girl if she doesn't care about her age, even if she is the same age as Straw Hat.*

Then I hear my name mentioned again *Really, what is it with this girl and bringing up my name in every conversation that obviously shouldn't be overheard by others?* Straw Hat says my first name is boring—*It is NOT. There is NOTHING wrong with my name!*—and the girl proceeds to make my dark mood worse by calling me 'Lawlsy-Ballsy.' *This girl really has the nerve to come up with such a ridiculous nickname! And snicker about it, too! You are so dead, girl!* When I'm about to call 'Room' and chop her up regardless of Straw Hat's affections for the girl, I hear her story about the 'Dom-Dom' name. Straw Hat then gets wrapped up in telling stories about his past. *No wonder Straw Hat was so devastated after Fire-Fist's death. And this Sabo sounds like quite a character to be able to deal with both Straw Hat and be equal to Fire-Fist. But why am I listening in on the cozy-cozy conversation anyway?*

"I feel comfortable with you."

*. . . Did I just hear that right? Straw Hat is not confessing to a complete stranger, is he?* Not able to take much of this any longer, I tune out the conversation, focusing on planning ahead for Dressrosa and after.

* * *

Dom's POV

*. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . WHAT?!*

"It just feels really familiar like it was with Ace and Sabo."

"Oh."

I'm sure that I am blushing at the comparison to Ace and Sabo. "Well, they were your brothers. Of course you'd be comfortable with them."

Luffy hugs me even tighter, resting his head on my shoulder.

Luffy whispers, so I can barely hear him, "Dominic, will you be my sister?" I can barely believe what he just said!

*What? He wants me to be his sister? Well, he can't really meet Garp on friendly terms in public anymore, and who knows where the hell Dragon is or how he'd even do as a father.* I start tearing up. *But if I agree and something happens to me, his heart might be damaged beyond repair. I can't bring that kind of pain to him again. What happens if I get dragged back to my own world? I would be abandoning Luffy. But in the few hours that I've interacted with him, I have felt a really strong bond with him, a bond stronger than I've ever had with my own family. . .* I realize that he's put his full trust in me, hugging me and telling me about Sabo. Even more heart wrenching is the fact that I trust him whole-heartedly and actually love him like a brother. After much mental debating that takes about an hour, I answer. "Luffy. . . If you're willing, then I would be honored to call myself your sister."

He doesn't say anything for so long that I'm afraid he's fallen asleep.

" . . . Thanks."

After that, everything is calm and peaceful, and I feel myself dozing off.

"DOM-DOM! I'm here!" I jump awake. What?! I'm still in Luffy's arms, and I look around looking for the source of the rude awakening.

"Dom-Dom, above you!" I look up, and who do I see? That stupid so-called brother Eli waving at me. "Hi, Dom-Dom!" *I thought he wouldn't get here for another couple days!* Even from this far away, I can see that stupidly big smile on his face. Man, his wingspan is ridiculous! Then he notices Luffy's arms wrapped around me while sleeping. His smile immediately disappears and an intensely bright aura starts to surround him.

"Dom-Dom who is that?! How dare he defile my sister's body with his desecrating limbs!" WHAT?! Eli comes flying down spewing abuse at the sleeping Luffy, and I drag Luffy in some sort of piggy back, with his arms wrapped around my waist, onto the Sunny's deck while trying to quickly wake him up. I can't lose my new brother just yet.

"Luffy, wake up! You've got to let go of me, quick! Um, MEAT!" I yell as he slowly wakes up, then is completely awake at the last word. His quickly stands up, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking around.

"Huh? Where?"

"YOU UNWORTHY FILTH!" But before the stupid Eli can say anything else, Luffy suddenly punches into the sky and hits Eli, who comes falling onto the deck. Amazingly, Eli is still conscious and gets up. "YOU!" He points at Luffy, blinded by rage. I get ready to stop this crazed Eli. Zoro and Law have quickly appeared near us, ready to attack.

However, Luffy freezes and stares at Eli's face.

"Luffy? You okay, there?"

His eyes are really, really wide and what he says next completely blows my mind.

" . . . Sabo?"

* * *

**. . . so. Should I continue with what I had originally planned, or should I adapt to the actual storyline? I'm in a pinch.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Inexplicable Things

**I have final exams this coming week, so I probably won't be able to update for a week. But Christmas is soooo close!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

_From last time:_

_However, Luffy freezes and stares at Eli's face._

_"Luffy? You okay, there?"_

_His eyes are really, really wide and what he says next completely blows my mind._

_" . . . Sabo?"_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Inexplicable Things**

* * *

Dom's POV

"Sabo, eh?" Zoro asks. "Who's that?" Law and I sweatdrop. I mean, if Zoro and Law are the first two to respond to this . . . annoyance, then they would have had to been close by. I smack myself in the forehead. *Of course, Zoro must have been sleeping, as usual!*

"Sabo, is that you?" Luffy asks Eli. "Sabo, you're . . . alive?"

Eli stops his attack on Luffy, his rage and aura gone, and looks up. "If you're calling me Sabo, then . . ." He focuses on Luffy's face and hat, his face brightening in recognition. "LUFFY!"

Luffy immediately runs and does a spectacular leap onto Eli/Sabo.

"SAAAAAABBOOOOOO! You're alive!" Luffy is on the verge of bawling while Eli/Sabo is on the verge of being crushed under Luffy's hug.

I could laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, but I don't, choosing instead to calmly and rationally analyze the most suspicious person here-Eli/Sabo.

Now that I look at him outside of a dream setting and with less shock than before, I can see that he does indeed look like an adult Sabo. Of course, the distinguishing feature is that clothing resembles the clothes he wore as a child. He's wearing his fancy clothes *I always did wonder why he wouldn't just wear a T-shirt and shorts* and look outright handsome in them. However, he seems to be missing his hat.

"Sabo, I missed you." *Awwwwwww, Luffy is so adorable. Now, only if he was in his little kid state after his Gear Third . . .* My eyes start stinging from the incredibly adorable picture in my head, but I quickly banish it.

"Haha, Luffy, I missed you, too."

By now, almost everyone has come up onto deck to see the giant commotion going on. Several people gawk as the wings on Eli/Sabo's back shrink until they completely disappear.

"Who's that?"

"Where'd his wings go?"

"Oooooh, is he an angel?"

"There are too many people in the way, I can't see what's going on. Ah, but I don't have eyes."

Robin takes one look at the situation, then says the most sensible thing, "Shall we all sit down and talk?"

"That's a great idea, Robin," I speak up, not knowing what else to say.

I turn all of the suspicion that I have felt aimed at me upon my arrival on this ship onto Eli/Sabo. Although I may trust the Sabo side of this man, I can't get rid of my accusing glare that has been trained on him this entire time.

Luffy transfers himself onto Eli/Sabo's back, getting a free piggy-back ride in the process, while Eli/Sabo quickly approaches me and grabs my arm, saying, "Dom-Dom, sit with us." He leads the way down to the grassy deck, and the rest of the crew just follow.

Robin turns to Sanji and asks, "I think today is a nice day to eat lunch outside, don't you think so, Sanji-san?"

"Of course, Robin-chan." After a little of his body-waving, he grabs Usopp by his shirt and heads toward the kitchen, saying, "Oi, you're going to come help."

"Ehhhh? Why me?"

"Because I say so." With that, the two disappear.

When everyone is seated in various places on the deck, Sanji and Usopp bring out the food. Surprisingly, even with food right in front of him, Luffy doesn't let go of Eli/Sabo, and Eli/Sabo, for his part, doesn't let go of my arm, acting blissfully unaware of my glares. One would think that he would take a hint.

*Damn it, am I really related to this Eli/Sabo?*

I continue glaring as Eli/Sabo suddenly stands up and addresses the crew, ally, fellow passengers, and prisoner.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I don't believe I have introduced myself yet. My name is Raphael D. Eli, and I thank you for having taken care of my elder sister and my younger brother." I just watch as everyone is speechless, their gazes collectively transferring from Eli/Sabo to Luffy, back to Eli/Sabo, then to me. Their expressions from Luffy to Eli/Sabo are one of resignation, but are basically incredulous when they look at me. *What, is it really unbelievable that I could possibly be related to these two or something?* Slightly insulted yet antsy from the attention, I decide to break the unbearable silence.

"Who's your sister, you stupid dream-creeper!" I am not a happy girl at the moment.

Man, the blonde's smile is really cute. "Of course, you are, Dom-Dom!" I flinch at the nickname.

"S-s-stop calling me that idiotic nickname an-an-and explain yourself!" My brain has frozen at the nickname and now can barely function. "H-how are you both Sabo and this so-called Raphael D. Eli? Who am I supposed to be, then?"

"Dear sister, I am both Sabo and Raphael D. Eli."

"But how can you be two people at once?" Luffy has his puzzled expression on his face, his eyes wide staring adoringly at Eli/Sabo. *Oh, Luffy, you're so adorable, and can be forgiven for all ridiculous and redundant questions.*

"But, since Luffy knows me as Sabo, it may be easier to go solely by that name again." I facepalm at the complete blow-off to Luffy's question.

He hits his palm with a fist. "That's it, I've decided. I shall go by the name Sabo now." *Like you haven't been only using that name?*

Sabo then turns to face me with a serious expression. *Whoa.* I'm surprised he can make a serious face, from what I've seen of that idiot in the past twenty-four hours. "But you really are my sister. To be exact, you are my elder sister, Raphael D. Omi. We're twins. Of course, this also means that you are Luffy's sister."

"Yeah, by extension, but the Luffy's sister dilemma has already been taken care of before you arrived, you little brat. Just let go of my arm already," I shake my arm hoping to free it from his grip. Apparently, I easily assert my authority as the eldest sister. He lets go, and I move behind him to place my hands under Luffy's armpits. "Luffy, please stop clinging onto Sabo, he's not going to go anywhere." *I feel like I'm forgetting something here.*

"Okay, nee-chan." Luffy is extremely obedient and detaches himself, allowing me to lift him up and set him down next to Sabo, where Luffy excitedly bounces up and down. Somehow, I've managed to gain two younger brothers in one day. Sheesh.

*OH!*

I sling my arms around Luffy and Sabo's necks, bringing their heads in closer to mine. I whisper urgently, "Yo, guys, am I really older than both of you?"

"Of course, you were born first." *Uh, thanks for such a clear answer, Sabo . . . NOT.*

"Okay, then. How old are you Sabo?"

"22."

"That doesn't make sense."

Luffy decides to cut in. "What are you talking about? Nee-chan is Nee-chan!" I facepalm at Luffy's complete incomprehension of the situation.

"Listen, you two, I'm only 19. Biologically, I'm 19 years old, meaning that I've been alive and in existence for only 19 years! Something here doesn't add up. Oh, and the fact that you seem to have wings, Sabo." I give him an accusing glare.

"Ah, I can explain everything. I swear that I'll explain everything. But you really are the eldest out of us three. You can keep your official age at 19 if you want or change it or whatever after you hear my explanation."

I just sigh in defeat. I look around and see that everyone has conveniently 'forgotten' about their food and are all leaning toward us, presumably to listen to our whispering. "Let's just eat, and Sabo, you better explain everything very clearly after we eat, okay? Otherwise, I'm going to give you a headache to remember." Giving Sabo one more glare, I plop down on the grass and start eating. Yum, I haven't eaten sandwiches outdoors in a really long while. The soft green grass, the warm sunlight, a nice sea breeze, and the silence . . . ?

Noticing that I'm the only one eating, I just calmly say, "If everyone does not start eating immediately, I shall release all your deepest, dirtiest secrets to the world." That finally shocks everyone into eating, and I look around, pleased. Then, I notice a dark aura coming from my favorite furry-hatted friend. Of course he'd have a problem with being ordered, or rather being threatened in this case, around. *Sorry, Law, please ignore it this once.* I then pretend to ignore Law by trying to start a conversation with Sabo.

"Hey, Sabo, isn't Sanji's food just great?"

"Yeah, it is." But then any more attempt at conversation is interrupted as Luffy's regular antics of grabbing food start up again. The normal ensuing racket follows as Luffy begins to grab food from others' plates. Surprisingly enough, he leaves my plate alone.

I just laugh a little, shaking my head and become increasingly interested in the make up of my sandwich as I feel the distinctive dark aura come closer. When I feel it stop next to me, I sigh before I talk to the aura. "What do you want Law?"

"A word, please, Miss Raphael D. Omi." Yay for gritted teeth. Looks like I managed to get more than 'a little' under his skin. My brothers turn their heads to give me concerned looks, mostly Sabo and his over-protectiveness, but I just glare at them to shut up and eat. They meekly obey, and I stand up.

"Well, lead on, Law."

He leads me upstairs into the kitchen, then up the ladder onto the deck where I see Nami's mikan trees. We're away from prying eyes and ears, though I can't guarantee about Robin's eyes and ears. I move to one of the side railings to stare at the beautiful view of the ocean, preparing myself for the worst interrogation ever.

*Oh, please, inner fangirl. Do NOT give out any smart remarks. I do not need to add onto my troubles at the moment.*

"Miss Raphael D. Omi, please explain yourself." *Yay for a happy Law.* My fantastic day is going haywire.

I turn to face him with my most polite-yet-you-can't-read-my-emotions smile. I even clasp my hands behind my back so he can't see my fingers if I start fidgeting. "What exactly would you like for me to explain, Mr. Trafalgar Law?"

"You appearance here and that winged male to begin with." Now that I think about it, I'm surprised no one else had noticed the dark aura surrounding this man. It just screams, "DANGER. Highly dangerous man wearing thin on the last threads of his patience."

"Law, you have just named my two problems."

"And what do you mean, Miss Raphael D. Omi?" He really can't let go of this whole your-name-isn't-what-you-said-it-was thing, can he?

"I mean that I CANNOT. I cannot explain anything about how I got here or what my relationship with Sabo is. Everything you have so far managed to learn about me in the time that I have been aboard this ship is about the extent of what I myself know. Trying to explain would be like a first grader trying to explain the the mechanisms of alkene chemistry." I sigh. "I hope that idiotic so-called brother can provide you with a satisfactory explanation."

"So putting all the responsibility on another, are we, Miss Raphael D. Omi?" Ouch, that glare's really killing my poor inner fangirl.

"No, I am not, and my ignorance is nothing to apologize for."

"Y-"

"No, it is not." I cut him off with a hand before he can say anything else. *Oops, an unspoken order.* The dark aura is almost solid now. "Please, Law, just will you please listen to what I have to say?" I add the question at the end to make it hopefully sound like a request and not an order.

He glares at me but thankfully keeps his mouth closed.

"I believe that I have no obligation to apologize for my ignorance because what Sabo has said is basically that my whole life so far of 19 years has been some sort of lie. Therefore, whatever I happen to not know at the moment is by no direct fault of mine." I sigh, pausing to collect myself. "Although my ignorance is to be unconditionally excused, I believe that I have three things, specifically, that I should apologize for." I cross my fingers behind me, hoping that this will dispel the ridiculously thick black aura around him. I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes. "I, Raphael D. Omi, formerly known as Kim Dominic, sincerely apologize for number one, causing any problems or setbacks in your plans, number two, ordering you around, and number three, for making fun of your name by calling you Lawl-"

"Apology accepted." The black aura immediately dissipates as he interrupts me and turns around quickly. He makes his way back to the ladder and disappears down the hatch. I start to follow Law back down, but then perch myself on the railing overlooking the group. I watch Sabo and Luffy animatedly telling stories from their childhood. They look so happy and relaxed. Usopp, Brooke, Chopper, and Momo are so into the stories that they have these sparkling glimmers in their eyes. I smile at their antics and continue to enjoy my view of these adorable pirates.

* * *

Robin's POV

Having kept an eye and an ear on Domi for most of the time onboard, and having talked to her, I am not too surprised when the man from her dreams (literally) appears. I watch from my position up on the opposite deck as the furious winged brother lands on the deck and charges toward the captain. However, he freezes before he reaches Luffy, instead, Luffy latches onto the winged man.

I close the book in my hands, setting it down on my chair, and move to the other deck where everyone is gathering. After nudging the crew in the right directions to welcome to new stranger, and many angry comments on Domi's part, I enjoy my lunch.

However, when a displeased-looking Trafalgar Law leads Domi to the dining hall, I get curious and follow. When they climb the ladder to the upper deck, I stay in the dining hall, pulling out a book to read while using my devil fruit ability to listen in to their conversation.

Domi does a good job holding her own against him, and she even apologizes to him. After he cuts her off abruptly to say "Apology accepted," I hear him moving to the hatch. As he comes down, I see that his cheeks are slightly pink before he notices me. The pink immediately disappears as he puts his usual smirk on his face and continues walking toward the door. Once he leaves, I climb the ladder, looking for Domi. I find her leaning on the railing overlooking the lawn deck.

"How are you, Domi?" Domi turns to look at me, a satisfied and knowing look on her face. *She knows that I've listened in to her conversation. But I won't tell her about Law's blush . . . yet.* I move to stand next to her.

"As well as I'll ever be with my life all topsy-turvy." The smile turns into a wry one. "Say, Robin, whose clothes am I wearing right now?"

"They are Nami's, I believe."

She takes a look at the T-shirt I'm wearing, then at Nami's figure before voicing her thoughts. "Why would she have a shirt this size? I mean, she's obviously bigger than me, but I'm thicker, if you get what I'm saying."

I chuckle. "I believe that she has a very large wardrobe."

"Oh yeah, she probably tends to go shopping a lot, doesn't she?"

"She does."

Domi crosses her arms on the railing and puts her head on her arms. She seems to be staring intently at something down below. Then, I hear a soft, "Awwwwww, I kinda wanted to wear one of Law's shirts."

I snort at the absurdity of her comment. She turns her head to look at me, eyebrow raised. "What?"

I just smile and shake my head.

" . . . I just said that thing about his shirts out loud, didn't I?"

I leave the amusement in my voice as I say, "Yes."

"Oh. Well, I'm thankful to Nami for lending me her clothes and all, but his shirts just look soooo comfy and cool. I love the colors and the simple designs. Plus, the clothes are probably really soft too." She giggles.

"I do not think Mr. Trafalgar would appreciate your speculations about his wardrobe. Afterall, you sound eager to . . . get into Mr. Trafalgar's clothes."

Domi gives an unladylike snort. "Haha, he'd probably kill me if I tried to take his clothes . . . " She trails off, straightening and turning a bright pink as she realizes what I meant by my last sentence. "No, no, no! I don't want . . . I mean, I don't mean . . . ARGH!" She waves her hands in denial, finally just grabbing her hair.

*She really does like him.* I just laugh aloud.

She pouts at me. "You know what I mean. Don't go twisting my words around." She sighs. "ANYWAY, I can't undo my hard work of placating him. After all, I'm a completely suspicious stranger. An unknown variable in all his plans."

"Isn't Captain an unknown variable?"

"Haha, that's true. I'm the second unknown variable. I guess that makes Sabo the third? Well, whatever. No time for brooding, let's go find out what my life's history is, shall we?"

Domi suddenly vaults over the railing to land on the walkway below.

"Ouch, gotta work on my landings. No matter! I've always wanted to do that! I feel so ninja." She looks up at me. "Come on, Robin-nee-chan!"

"I'll go down the normal way, Domi. Go on ahead."

As Domi goes down, I walk back to the hatch, lowering myself on the ladder and pick up my book that I had left on the table. Once I find myself back on the grass, I see Domi give Sabo a pointed look, and he stands up, clearing his throat.

"Well, if everyone is settled, I will begin explaining things. . ."

* * *

**A/N: ****Yay, finally an explanation in the next chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Desperate Plan, Awry

**A/N: Thank you to those who have Favorite-ed/Followed/Reviewed my story! And I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter. I've been having writer's block due to some disappointing events in my life. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

_From last time:_

_As Domi goes down, I walk back to the hatch, lowering myself on the ladder and pick up my book that I had left on the table. Once I find myself back on the grass, I see Domi give Sabo a pointed look, and he stands up, clearing his throat._

_"Well, if everyone is settled, I will begin explaining things. . ."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Desperate Plan, Awry**

* * *

Third Person POV

Some time in the past . . .

"Okay, let's go over the plan one more time. First, you and I will sneak into the twins' room. Then we'll draw the transport circle and place you and Eli in the circle. Then I'll prick my finger and drop blood on the circle which will then activate the circle and send you two to a different world where you two can live happily." A tall teenager paces back and forth, clad in fine silk clothes, as befitting his rank, although the clothes are black to blend into the shadows in the hallway. After all, as a young duke of the kingdom, Rodolphe risks loss of his royal privileges and, in an extreme case, his life if he is caught attempting to transport a member of the royal family to another world.

"Young master, I am not completely convinced that you should be doing this." Rodolphe's twenty-six-year-old tutor and servant Percival anxiously hands the young duke his sheathed sword.

"Percy, you've packed everything, right?" Blatantly ignoring Percival's comment, Rodolphe takes his sword and buckles it to his belt.

"Young master, I really must insist-"

"Well, then, everything seems to be in order. Let's start this." The teenager strides toward the door.

"But, young-"

"Percy, hush." Rodolphe stops at the door, turning around to face his worried tutor. "You, as well as I, know that this must be done for the good of the world. The balance will be skewed if something happens to the Crown Princess or her beloved brother. We've spent the past two years researching the transport circle and different worlds. After all, we cannot have my adorable little cousins tainted by the strict ideals of my family. So let's get this done quickly, shall we?" He gives a pointed look at Percival, who sighs and nods, hefting the backpack lying next to his feet onto his back. Buckling his own sword, Percival follows the young duke out of the room.

They move silently down the deserted hallway. At three in the morning, everyone is asleep, and the security has always been lax. After a good ten minutes of walking through the castle's hallways and grounds, the two men arrive at an ornately decorated door. Rodolphe takes a key from a pocket and inserting it into a keyhole, whispers a phrase as he turns the key. The door silently opens, and the two men quickly sneak in, closing and locking the door behind them.

Their eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light provided by a single lamp in the corner, the two men see two small figures on the only bed in the room. The two are the Crown Princess and her twin brother, and the two lay sleeping, curled up against each other. Rodolphe and Percival move to the further side of the bed and begin chalking the transport circle on the floor.

After a little bit, footsteps are heard outside the door.

"Quick, we have intruders in the castle! Guard the Crown Princess's room!"

Rodolphe and Percival exchange a glance Percival moves to stand by the door. Rodolphe continues his chalking on the floor. Soon, the two men hear fighting outside the door. Percival unsheathes his sword and waits when all of the noise outside the door stops.

Suddenly, there is a loud bang as the door is blasted open, waking one of the figures on the bed. Rodolphe quickly identifies it as Eli, the younger twin, before the intruders begin speaking.

"Hey, hey. Did you really have to blast the door? You're gonna wake the whole entire building!"

"Yeah, man. We're only being paid enough for killing our targets, not to fight off an entire army!"

"Oh, shut up. It was locked. Do you think we have time to go find a key? Anyway, let's just hurry up and kill the brats. Then we can get out of here."

Little Eli slowly reaches under his pillow, gripping the tiny dagger that someone had given to him for his second birthday.

One of the intruders makes his way to the bed, gripping a rather large sword in his hand. He raises the sword above his head with both hands, intending to kill both of the brats in one blow when the small boy suddenly springs onto him, stabbing the rather large intruder in the throat.

"Arrgggghhh!." The man falls, clutching at his neck. The boy lets go of the man, falling to the ground and holding the dagger in front of him. His position places him between his still-sleeping sister and the rest of the intruders.

"You go 'way!" Everyone stares, shocked, at the little boy holding a bloody little dagger in his hands. Then, one of the intruders speaks up from outside the room.

"Hey, little brat. Just accept your fate and let us take your and your sister's heads. After all, we're doing the world a favor by getting rid of you two." Then, he and the other intruders rush into the room.

"Leave Dom-Dom 'lone!" Eli starts swinging wildly with his dagger, prompting Percival to move into action. He sprints at the boy, lifting him and tossing him toward Rodolphe before engaging the intruders with his sword.

"I'm sorry, sirs, but I cannot allow you to harm the two little ones." Percival's voice has taken on an icy edge. He pushes the intruders back towards the door.

Meanwhile, Rodolphe has caught Eli and the two crouch behind the bed.

"Eli? You okay?"

"Ro-Ro?"

"Yes, it's me. Little buddy, can you do me a favor? Wake your sister and then hide down here."

"Mm-hmm!" Eli nods energetically. "Eli protect Dom-Dom!"

"Okay, then ready, go!" Rodolphe sets Eli on the bed as he jumps over the bed, joining Percival in fighting the intruders.

Eli starts violently shaking his sister. "Dom-Dom! Wake up!"

She slowly wakes up. "Huh?" But Eli grabs her hand and drags her off the bed onto the chalk design drawn on the floor. Then he peeks over the edge of the bed to see what is going on.

Percival is fighting two men while Rodolphe is holding off another man. However, one of the intruders fighting Percival manages to break free, skirting around everyone to run at the two figures on the other side of the bed.

"Die, you abominations!" He throws a dagger at the still drowsy Crown Princess, but then Eli steps in front of the girl, protectively putting his arms around her. Rodolphe and Percival watch helplessly as the dagger plunges straight into the little boy's back, slipping through his ribs and piercing his heart.

"Eli!" The young duke yells, throwing off his attacker and instantly killing the intruder who threw the dagger, but it is too late. As Eli's blood drops to the floor, it comes in contact with the chalk transport circle, and a bright flame erupts within the circle, blinding everyone. As their vision clears, they notice two things: the still body of Eli and the obvious absence of the Crown Princess.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading. And please review! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Of Angels and Wings

**Hello everyone! Update on the last day of 2013!**

**Thank you for the reviews. To those that have reviewed, I shall write you little individual comments down at the bottom. But for now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

_From last time (a flashback in 3rd person):_

_Percival is fighting two men while Rodolphe is holding off another man. However, one of the intruders fighting Percival manages to break free, skirting around everyone to run at the two figures on the other side of the bed._

_"Die, you abominations!" He throws a dagger at the still drowsy Crown Princess, but then Eli steps in front of the girl, protectively putting his arms around her. Rodolphe and Percival watch helplessly as the dagger plunges straight into the little boy's back, slipping through his ribs and piercing his heart._

_"Eli!" The young duke yells, throwing off his attacker and instantly killing the intruder who threw the dagger, but it is too late. As Eli's blood drops to the floor, it comes in contact with the chalk transport circle, and a bright flame erupts within the circle, blinding everyone. As their vision clears, they notice two things: the still body of Eli and the obvious absence of the Crown Princess._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Of Angels and Wings**

* * *

**Back to the present (on the Thousand Sunny)**

**Domi's POV**

" . . . So, you died, and I was transported to, for lack of a better description, the outside world?" As ridiculous as Sabo's story of the past sounds, I decide that going with the flow is the way to go. After all, that's how I usually manage to survive psychologically.

"Yes." Sabo just nods.

"If someone dies, and then they show up later, doesn't that usually make them a ghost?" Nami is holding her chin, mumbling under her breath. Unfortunately, several of the more cowardly and superstitious members of the crew start to freak out.

Usopp starts sputtering, "A-a-a-a ghost?" Sometimes, I really wonder whether this crew has really matured over the past two years.

"Sorry, but I'm no ghost. I am most certainly a human." This calms the crew.

Brook asks the million-dollar-question: "But how?"

"Apparently, when angels die, they are given the opportunity to become a human in their new life, retaining their physical attributes, and in some cases, their memory. I was born again as Sabo, and I didn't get my two years worth of memory back until I was healing from some wounds." I notice that he barely hesitated before saying "some wounds." If I had to guess, the healing must have been after his "death."

"So Sabo-bro, do all angels have su-per wings?" That would be Franky, asking about the physical attributes of a flying human.

"Yeah, Sabo, your wings were huuuuuuuge!" Luffy exaggerates, extending his arms to show the wing span and eyes growing wide.

"Yes, all angels have wings."

A whole chorus of "So coooooooool!" erupts from the more easily amazed crowd.

"So, if you were an angel, then your sister is or was an angel, too?" Sanji asks.

"Yes. Unlike me, my sister is definitely an angel." Everyone then turns to look at me, or rather at my apparent lack of wings. *Oh, I'm an angel now, am I?*

"What? Why are you guys looking at me? I'm not some freak show, you know."

"Lady, lady, do you have wings?" An excited looking Momo runs up to me.

I sweatdrop. "Uh, I, I don't know. Do I have wings, Sabo?"

"I believe you do, though it might take a little bit of time for them to grow in this world. I'll go into more detail later."

After a definitely suspicious glance at me and Sabo, Zoro speaks up. "If you're a human, then how do you have wings?"

Sabo grins at Zoro, causing the swordsman to narrow his eyes even more. "Well, I was given my wings when I gained my memories due to the circumstances of my death. I usually hide my wings though, so my colleagues don't even know that I have wings. Or that I was a former angel. Or that I am the brother of a certain Crown Princess."

"So, what happened to me after I was sent to the outside world?" I've been wondering how I can go from being a two-year-old angel to human without arousing suspicion. An angel suddenly popping up in the middle of a city could hardly be a common thing.

"Well, I wasn't told all of the details, but I think that you somehow regressed in age and became a baby, though I'm not sure if you were actually born to your current human parents or if you were adopted. I do know that you were thrown into the future, though."

"So, how did you come to know all of this-" I wave my hands in the air, physically and mentally grasping for a word "-information about angels and the past?"

"Actually, the ones who restored my memories and gave me back my wings kind of gave me a crash course on what happened back then. I'll tell you about that later too, Domi."

I reply with "Okay" although I'm still not entirely sure about this whole thing.

"If you two are twins, how come you look so different? And Domi had black hair before. How do you explain that?"

"We're fraternal twins, for one. And Domi has always had silver hair. It was probably some adaptation thing that made her keep her black hair for so long in the outside world."

"Oh? And here I was always wanting my hair to be this color."

"Domi, you wanted to look old?" All the guys sweatdrop at Luffy's remark, and Nami looks almost ready to hit Luffy, but she doesn't. I just facepalm.

"Luffy, I thought we already talked about this. Do not ever mention age in front of women above the age of like, 13. And I wanted my hair this color, so I could dye it." I smile at him, my new younger brother.

"Ahem." Sabo clears his throat, then addresses us all. "I don't know when exactly I'll leave, but I'll probably meet you all again on Dressrosa. For all our sakes, we'll have to act as though we have never met. Just pretend you have no idea who I am. Luffy, that means that you have to pretend that you think that I'm dead. No one outside of this ship knows that I have any ties with angels or the Crown Princess. If this information gets into the wrong hands, well, it could jeopardize the balance of the world. And try not to let our full names slip, Domi." Everyone enthusiastically agrees, and then Luffy drags Sabo off to talk to him. I watch them walk away, then find Robin.

"Robin, could I possibly borrow a bed to take a nap?"

"Sure, Domi."

"Thanks a million, Robin."

* * *

**3rd person POV**

The crystal clear sky is dotted by thousands of brilliantly shining stars. On the deck of the Thousand Sunny, a winged figure carries another figure to the top of the observation room. Then, the two figures lie on their backs, staring at the sky.

"The stars here are so different from the stars back home. I'm going to have to relearn all my constellations, aren't I?"

"Don't worry, Domi. You'll get used to this world."

"I can't ever go back, can I?"

"I . . . I don't know."

"Oh, sorry, Sabo, you shouldn't have to worry. It's not your fault."

There is silence as Domi and Sabo stare at the clear night sky.

"So, you said you were going to explain more things to me?"

"Yes, I did say that, but where should I start?

"How about why all this happened?"

"Ah. Um, the reason this all happened is because we have different fathers. Yes, we are twins since we were born on the same day, but we had completely different fathers. I'm not sure who, how, or why, but we're only related through our mother. But you're still my older sister."

"Oh. We must have a dysfunctional family."

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it. The society in which we were born always condemned twins, calling them the devils spawn and other things like that. The royal family's factions were split between eliminating us both, only one, or just letting us both live. However, because you were the Crown Princess, most of the talk of elimination was centered around me, although the more radical groups were planning to get rid of both of us."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sabo, you were killed because of me. Y-you protected me, didn't you?"

There is another quiet pauses.

"The night that everything happened, Ro-Ro and Percy were going to send me and Percy to the outside world so that you and I could both grow up safely without the threat of elimination hanging over us. The rest of the plan was Percy and me returning once you were crowned as queen and your position secure. They might have also wanted to change the public's opinion about twins, but that's just my theory. However, since the transportation circle was incomplete, and the blood used was mine instead of Ro-Ro's the spell sent you to the future."

"Oh. So, how did I get back?"

" . . . I'm not sure. Sorry."

"Oh well, that's fine. So, about my hair and wings and such?"

"Ah, about the changes that will be happening to you-you're eyes will also start to change, and your body might too. Speaking of physical attributes, you'll get stronger and your wings will start to grow. You'll need direct contact with either sunlight or moonlight to help them grow. In order to unfurl your wings, you just need to think of them appearing on your back, right below your shoulder blades. You might want to have someone look at them to make sure that they look healthy and are growing properly. Here's a book about all that." Sabo reaches into his jacket, pulling out a little book and hands it to Domi. "And make sure to exercise the wings, especially for the first few months. You'll also gain some powers, but I'm not sure what they will be. Just don't freak out if you can suddenly do things that no one else can. That's about all I can tell you. Hmmm, about Ro-Ro and Percy-Ro-Ro is acting as regent in your stead and Percy is serving him, though Percy may come by to help train you, if he has enough time. Any questions?"

"Why do you call us all by those nicknames?

"Who? You and Ro-Ro? I guess it's because I'm just used to it. Rodolphe is too much a mouthful for me. And I'd rather not call you by your real name. It's too dangerous at the moment."

"Hmmm, okay, but I think that you should Rodolphe by his full name. After all, if he really is a regent, I doubt that the angels would appreciate a human calling their current ruler by some childish nickname."

"Ah, that's true."

" . . . "

" . . . "

"So, Sabo, what's gonna happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're alive, I'm alive, Luffy's alive. So what's supposed to happen next? You said that I'm the Crown Princess. Am I supposed to go claim the throne or something?"

"Well, I guess you could if you wanted to. But you wouldn't be able to get back to that place without your wings."

"Oh, that's right. I guess I wouldn't be able to be called an angel without proper wings. Haha."

"Just stick with Luffy, and I'm sure that everything will work out."

"Wait, but the stuff that happens at Dressrosa . . . " Domi starts panicking, sitting up and pulling her legs toward her. "I don't think I'm mentally or physically prepared to see that stuff."

Sabo sits up, pulling Domi into a hug. "Domi, calm down. You can do it. You'll be able to cope. Just believe that everything will be okay. Have some faith in these people, Domi, although they may be complete strangers."

Domi snorts at that. "Haha, complete strangers you say? You don't know much about my world, do you? These people aren't complete strangers to me. I've loved all of them the moment I read about them in my world, you included. Although I may not know you as my brother, I know you as Sabo. That reminds me, you said that you haven't seen me in seventeen years when you were talking to me in my dream. But hasn't it been at least twenty-two years since you've seen me last?"

"Oh, well, that's because I had heard that you were nineteen years old, and I didn't know that you had probably regressed in age, so I kinda assumed that you would remember the two years of memory. I guess not, though, sorry."

"Haha, that's fine. I don't know if I'll ever get those memories back, but I'll let you know if I do. And how could you visit me in my dream anyway?"

"Sorry, that's a secret for now. Well, I think I ought to go back now. I think the people I left behind might get worried if I don't return soon." The two stand up.

"Oh, you didn't want to say goodbye to the crew, to Luffy?"

"No, I'll be seeing everyone again, and I don't want Luffy to cry anymore. Well, I'll be seeing you soon, Nee-chan. Stay safe." Sabo hugs Domi, picking her up and flying back down to the lawn deck.

"Thanks, I will. You too, Sabo. You better stay alive, you hear? If ever find out that you've died, leaving Luffy alone again, I will make it my life's purpose to haunt you for the rest of your days as a spirit or whatever!" After one last squeeze and ruffling Sabo's hair, Domi lets go and watches as Sabo jumps into the air, flying into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Years! Goodbye 2013, Hello 2014!**

**Gamelover41592 - **Thanks for your reviews on every chapter, my very first reveiwer!

**psychofreakBB** - Thanks for showing interest in my story. I hope you're enjoying it. :)

**Hex223 - **I'm trying to pair them up, I swear, but I just gotta figure out what actually happens in the actual OP. So, just cross your fingers and hope.

**CallmeEevee** - Thanks for your input on all the chapters. First, I am terrible at character portrayals, but now I know what I should fix. Second, Domi has both her contacts. And for the rest, I hope this chapter kind of cleared things up for you.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan** - Magic explains everything. Power to the author!

**Monkey D. Writer** - Sabo/Eli is alive, as explained by this chapter. I hope my explanations were okay.

**And to my lovely favorite-er's not previously mentioned (Blushlover930, DemonicLightning, Steampunk splatter21, Tadelle, need47, sarala2016, squirpsdolphin, tihomir621), and to my wonderful followers (whose privacy I shall respect): Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Breeding Evil

**Waaaah! I'm so sorry that this took forever to update. I've been having major writer's block, and both of my stories have been suffering terribly. So enjoy my wonderfully long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

_From last time (from 3rd Person POV):_

_"Oh, you didn't want to say goodbye to the crew, to Luffy?"_

_"No, I'll be seeing everyone again, and I don't want Luffy to cry anymore. Well, I'll be seeing you soon, Nee-chan. Stay safe." Sabo hugs Domi, picking her up and flying back down to the lawn deck._

_"Thanks, I will. You too, Sabo. You better stay alive, you hear? If I ever find out that you've died, leaving Luffy alone again, I will make it my life's purpose to haunt you for the rest of your days as a spirit or whatever!" After one last squeeze and ruffling Sabo's hair, Domi lets go and watches as Sabo jumps into the air, flying into the night._

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Breeding Evil (Or Was It Greed?)**

* * *

**Domi's POV**

BOOM! CRASH!

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus?" I open my eyes to darkness and loud noises coming from outside. I grab the first shirt I can find, which is a halter top, and putting it on, I stumble to the door and look out. "What is this?" I can see and hear the guys fighting some creatures that have glowing red eyes and glowing green things around their necks.

"Hey you guys! Keep it down!" shouts an irate Nami from behind me. I let her storm past me, but she screams in fear once she sees what is going on.

All of a sudden there is a whistle, and the creatures stop fighting, fall in line, then jump overboard. I ignore Nami's yells of confusion, choosing instead to go back inside the room and find a few pair of earplugs, which I put in my pocket. Then, I fish my iPod out of my backpack, putting it, along with my ear-buds in a different pocket. I walk back outside just in time to hear Caesar from somewhere up above.

"Shirororo! Fools! You can't keep me as a prisoner! Don't underestimate Doflamingo!"

I smirk. "He's the idiot, getting captured by some creepy pedophile. That guy doesn't even work for Doffy."

Sanji overhears me and turns his attention to me. "What? He doesn't work for Doflamingo?"

"Nope. In fact, he works only for himself."

"Wait!" Luffy yells up, but he's stopped by a punch, sending him crashing. "Ow!"

"Your body is rubber, it can't be hurt! Unless that thing-" Sanji turns to the one who punched Luffy. "-can use Haki?"

"You bastard!" Luffy says, getting up and wiping his now bleeding nose, but whatever he is going to say is cut off by creepy guy's laughter.

"I'll take Caesar. Goodbye!" They disappear, and suddenly, there are huge waves all around us.

"Giant waves!" Franky says from his spot at the helm.

"Is that a rabbit wave?" Law asks, holding onto the railing.

"Oh no, the ship is bouncing up and down! I can't control it!"

"What's that? Guys, look!" Nami shouts, pointing at something. We all turn to look and see a giant silhouette.

"What the hell is that?" Brook gasps in shock.

"An enormous island?" Robin calmly analyzes.

"I think it's that creepy guy's ship," I say. *What was that guy's name, anyway? I'm pretty sure it isn't Greed . . .*

"Let's chase him! We can't let Caesar get away!" Law shouts.

"Luffy, take the Shark Submerge!" Franky suggests. "It can carry only three people, but it can travel underwater!"

"Okay!" Luffy runs over and opens a trapdoor in the grass.

"Luffy, I'll come with you! There's something that concerns me," Chopper says, climbing onto Luffy's shoulder.

"Alright!" Luffy jumps down the hatch.

"Hey, Luffy, what about us?" Usopp asks.

"Look after the Sunny!"

"Nose-ya, stay alert! Doflamingo himself may come and attack! Be careful," Law says as he, too, jumps down the hatch. I follow closely after them.

"Guys, I'm going too, since I can probably fit. Besides, there's no way I'm letting three devil fruit users go underwater alone," I say, giving a two-fingered salute and jumping down after them. In the darkness, I find my little reindeer friend. "Yo, Chopper, let me have your seat, I'll hold you."

"Why are you here, Miss Domi?"

"Traffy, I don't care if only three people can fit in here, but I know what we're up against, so I'm coming along. And, just in case, I am the only one who can swim. Let's just go."

We head out of the Thousand Sunny and into the ocean.

"There!" Chopper says, pointing at the glowing green.

"Alright, Chopper, go faster!" Luffy says.

"Luffy, don't they look like Lapins?" Chopper asks.

"Lapins?"

"The big rabbits you encountered at the Drum Kingdom, where I'm from."

"Huh? Oh, you mean those big bear-like rabbits."

"They look a little different, and Lapins can't swim, but-"

"I think they are Sea Lapins." Law and I say at the same time.

"What? You know what they are?" Chopper asks in surprise.

Feeling Law's glare on me, I stay silent as he says, "I saw them once when I was sailing across the North Blue. They don't normally live in the New World. Is that why you came along, Tanuki-ya?"

"Hm." Chopper agrees, in thought. Then, he starts yelling, "Who are you calling a Tanuki? I'm a reindeer, not a racoon!"

Luffy and I start laughing.

"It isn't funny! Stop laughing, you two! Anyway, that isn't the only reason. That one animal, he said, 'I don't actually want to do this.'"

"Tanuki-ya, can you understand what the animals are saying?"

"Yes, I can- I said that I'm not a racoon!" Luffy and I start laughing again.

"Haha, does Chopper really look like a Tanuki? I've never seen a Tanuki before. Hahaha," I say, laughing.

"And why did you choose to accompany us, Miss Domi?" Law's question abruptly stops my laughter.

"Um, I just kinda happen to know what is going on with this whole situation."

"What?" Chopper and Luffy stare at me.

"You better start talking, Miss Domi."

"Well, this creepy guy is twisted. He hates humans, and thinks he can just enslave everyone and everything and order them around. He doesn't work for Doffy, but I think his devil fruit was actually a SMILE. It allows him to put those glowing green bands on people and creatures' necks, and they have to obey everything he tells them to do, even if they don't want to. Of course, this only applies to if they can actually hear his order. He basically has surveillance over his entire ship, and he commands a bunch of sea creatures at the moment. Oh, and the reason he took Caesar was because he wants him to make SMILEs for himself." I stop, tilting my head. "What was this guy's name, again?"

Law answers, "It's Breed."

"Oh yeah, Breed. I keep thinking his name is Greed for some reason. Well, whatever. Follow the Sea Bunnies!"

"Oh, they're going in there!" Luffy points, and we follow.

"So, anyway, if you end up with a green thing around your neck, put something in your ears so you can't hear him," I say as we end up inside the ship.

We climb out of the sub, and Law warns, "We're in the enemy's territory, so be really carefu-"

"Hey! It's brighter over here!" Luffy yells.

"Don't shout, you idiot! Listen to me!" Law yells back.

"He's right, Luffy. Listen to him!" Chopper says in fear, clinging onto Law's pants. The look Law gives Chopper almost has me laughing as I walk past the two.

"Really, I should have mentioned earlier that you have to tell these kinds of things to Luffy before he gets loose," I say, shaking my head and following after Luffy.

"Wow! This is awesome! It's a big fish tank!"

"Oh my gosh, Luffy! This is awesome! It feels like we're in the sea!" I agree with Luffy, running ahead of the guys. "Look, Chopper, it goes all the way to the ceiling!"

"Hey, Straw Hat-ya, Miss Domi, we're not here to sight-see."

"Look, Chopper! A sparkling shrimp!"

"Wow, cool!"

"That aside . . ." Law trails off, and we turn to look at him.

"Huh?"

All of a sudden, a large number of creatures jump at us, surrounding us in a matter of seconds. Chopper clings to me as I wonder if I even have a chance of fighting these guys. "What's with this ambush?"

Luffy just cracks his knuckles. "Okay, let's fight!"

Law just sticks out his hand and says, "Room," and cuts a bunch of the Sea Lapins.

I watch in amazement as Chopper fights a couple sea creatures. "Go, martial-arts reindeer! Go!" I shout, cheering him like some fanatical cheerleader. My surroundings suddenly get dark, and I look up to see a large shape descending on me. "Crap!"

"Hey, you're not going to pick on my older sister!" Luffy yells, jumping between me and the huge shape. He then exchanges blows with the octopus-looking thing that wears boxing gloves, finally knocking him out. "Hehe, how'd you like that?"

"It's almost morning. Let's move," Law says, but then we all dodge, well, Law grabs me and pulls me away, as a fist slams into the concrete where Luffy was standing moments before. "Like we thought, he uses Haki." Law moves to attack the attacker, but Luffy stops him.

"We have unfinished business." Luffy is smiling, and I turn to look at the attacker.

"Isn't that . . . a Kung-Fu Dugong?" I ask Chopper.

"Huh?"

"If you can use Haki, I'll fight with the gloves off! Let's do this!" Luffy meets the Dugong's fist with his own, and the Dugong is thrown back. Luffy raises his fists in celebration. "I win!"

I watch as the Dugong regains consciousness, its eyes not glowing red anymore. It stares at Luffy, then jumps at him, spewing hearts and happiness everywhere as it hugs Luffy.

"Haha, Luffy, it's your disciple. He's even saying, 'Master, it's been so long!'" I say, laughing. "It must be the Kung-Fu Dugong you beat back in Alabasta."

"Huh? Domi, you can understand him?" Chopper looks at me.

"Oh, I guess I can! This is soooo coooool!" I shout.

"Oh! I remember! You're the Kung-Fu Seal from Alabasta," Luffy finally says.

The Dugong greets Luffy formally.

"Oh, oh, he says, 'It's been a while, Master,'" I translate excitedly.

"It's nice to see you again! How have you been?" Luffy grabs both of the Dugong's arms and starts dancing around.

"You two hit it off already?" Chopper yells at him.

"What is this all about?" Law asks, looking at me and Chopper.

"Oh, he is a Kung-Fu Dugong who became friends with Luffy in the Alabasta Kingdom. Kung-Fu Dugongs like to fight and will challenge anyone to a duel. But Luffy defeated him. When they lose a fight, they have to become disciples of the one who beat them. That's what this is about," Chopper explains.

"I see. And what are they doing now?"

"Huh?" We turn to look at Luffy and the Dugong, sweat-dropping at the sight.

"Like this, Seal! One, two. One, two." Luffy is teaching the Dugong. "Pull your arm back all the way, like this. And use the lower half of your body. Put more power to it."

"Haha, they get along great, don't they, Chopper?" I ask, laughing.

"You really are the seal! You got much stronger, didn't you?"

I let Chopper take the translation as I examine the collars on the sea creatures' necks. "I saw the scar on your chest in the newspaper and copied it."

"Huh? Did you hurt yourself?" Luffy asks, concerned.

"I painted it on!"

"That's funny!" Luffy falls back laughing.

I hold out my hand to the Dugong. "Hello, there. I am Domi, Luffy's older sister. It is nice to meet you. Thank you for being friends with my brother."

The Dugong shakes my hand. "I am honored to meet Master's older sister."

"Haha, no. I should be the one honored to meet you," I say, smiling at the Dugong.

Law's impatient voice cuts into our happy time. "Now I know that you're Straw Hat's disciple, can you tell me why you came to the New World and kidnap our important hostage?"

"Law, I thought I already explained it to you. Besides, it isn't his fault," I say, pointing at the Dugong.

"I'm sorry for attacking the ship. I didn't know it was your ship, Master. I have a good reason for that. When I met you in Alabasta, you said, 'Pirates are free. The sea is vast and there is so much fun out there! Those words inspired me, so I sailed out to sea all alone, dreaming of becoming a free pirate like you! I came across some very formidable enemies! I made a lot of friends! We overcame so many difficulties and formed a pirate group of sea creatures. Then, we finally entered the New World! But that was when we met that guy Breed. We're his slaves now and we kidnapped Caesar on his orders."

"Breed. So he's the mastermind. Seems like Doflamingo had nothing to do with this."

"That's what I've been telling you this entire time! Maybe if you actually believed the information I give you . . . !" I trail off, slightly peeved that Law seems to have completely ignored the information I had given him. "Whatever. I just won't give you any information from now on. Deal with it on your own."

"I don't get it. I know you're pretty strong. Why do you have to listen to him?" Luffy asks the Dugong.

"It's because of those green rings around their necks, Luffy," I say, pointing at the offending object on the Dugong's neck.

Suddenly, a voice sounds out from the room's various speakers. "Fall in line, all of you." The green rings on the sea creatures' necks glow and their eyes flash red before most of them fall into lines.

"What's that? What's wrong?" Luffy asks the now struggling Dugong.

"Get out of here now!" The Dugong warns before joining his spot in line.

A large figure approaches from the darkness of a tunnel at the other end of the lines formed by the sea creatures. "How are you doing, pathetic humans?"

"Oh, shut up you insecure little prick. No one wants to listen to you, pathetic excuse for a person."

"Oh, a girl? Haha, would you like to be my pet?"

"Ha, who would wanna be your pet, Breed?"

He just laughs. "Yes, I am Breed, and I'm a pirate." I just sweat-drop. "I can't believe a Shichibukai like Trafalgar Law is here with Straw Hat Luffy, a pirate with a 400 million Beri bounty. Thank you for chasing us all the way here, you pain-in-the-ass, shitty humans."

"Like you aren't a human?" I retort, drawing his attention again.

"Don't make him mad!" Chopper tells me, slightly frightened. However, this causes Breed's attention to turn to Chopper.

He turns his hand into the green and slimy.

"You can't hit us with that," Luffy says.

"I'm not so sure about that." Breed flings the green at us.

Knowing that it is headed for Chopper, I dive in front of Chopper, getting the green ring around my neck instead. "Yo, Breed. Guess what? You suck." Saying this, I take my iPod out of my pocket, putting my ear-buds in my ears and turning up the music pretty loud. Breed gets mad and says something, pointing at me. I just stand there, hands in my pockets, grinning at him. Then, my grin disappears. "You call yourself a pirate, Breed? You're just a dictator. Your crew threw you away since you just used them. You didn't try to understand any of them. Your life is hard and difficult, isn't it? You think the fault lies with humans? Humans are always at fault, it's part of being human. But most humans learn from their mistakes. Your life is difficult because you refuse to learn from your mistakes. Now, either let every single being you've captured go free, or I am going to take you down." My eyes narrow as I crack my knuckles.

My music drowns out whatever Breed starts yelling at me. I notice that my three companions stiffen at whatever Breed has said. Then, I speak to the sea creatures. "Oi, you denizens of the sea! You are free beings, are you not? You are pirates, are you not? You, you traverse the oceans, are the epitome of freedom. Rise up against your oppressor. Believe in yourselves, and do not let your spirits be broken. Your will are strong. His is not. Overpower his will, and take back your freedom!" I yell, putting my fist in the air. I turn to Law, Luffy, and Chopper. "Here, use these if something happens." I pull the earplugs out of my pocket and hand them to Law. "Wish me luck." With that, I walk up to Breed. When I'm standing in front of him, I say, "Let us all go, now, or forever wallow in your own incompetence and loneliness." Breed just yells something, I feel pain in the back of my head, and then I fall unconscious.

* * *

"Domi, wake up! Wake up!" I hear a voice somewhere.

"What? Five more minutes. I don't wanna go to class." I try to pull some covers over my head to muffle the noise, but something pulls the covers back down.

"Domi, wake up!"

I slowly open my eyes, sitting up to reach for my covers, when I realized that they are pink. *Wait. My covers are supposed to be blue.* My eyesight focuses and I realize that the pink is actually part of a very puffy and layered dress that is on me. "Hey! Why am I wearing a dress? And why is it pink?" I look around to see where I am. "Chopper, is that you?" A pink dressed-up Chopper sits next to me, looking worried. "You didn't get caught, did you?"

"Domi, you're awake! Thank goodness! And sorry, but we all got caught."

"Oh, that's just great. Wait! Chopper, who changed my clothes?" I grab Chopper's shoulders. "It wasn't the creepy guy, was it?"

"No, Domi, it wasn't. I hope you don't mind, but it was me."

"Oh, that's okay. As long as it wasn't that creepy guy. So, what happened?"

"Well, Breed threatened to do some things, and we had no choice but let him put the rings on our necks." Chopper looks sad, but he points to his ears. "But we still have those things." *Oh, they still have the ear plugs. Good.*

"Oh, little lady, looks like you're awake. Chappy, you and Kimi look so adorable." Breed enters our room, which is basically a prison cell. "Now, stand up, you two, and follow me." Having no control over our bodies, we stand up and are forced to follow Breed as he leads us through the corridors of his ship. "Now, it's all ready. What should I make them do for me?" Breed opens a door and we follow after him, surrounded by other sea creatures.

"Peto-guy! Give us back Chopper and Domi." I hear Luffy and then a crash.

"You shitty humans never learn. Don't worry, Chappy and Kimi are here," Breed says, moving out of the way so Chopper and I can see Luffy and Law, handcuffed and with green rings around their necks.

"I'm not Chappy!"

"Yeah, and my name isn't Kimi, you creep!" I yell at Breed. "Our names are Chopper and Domi! At least get our names right!"

Luffy starts laughing. "Haha, Chopper, Domi, what are you wearing?"

"Luffy, stop laughing!" Chopper yells at him angrily.

I sigh. "This pink is the worst thing ever. Be thankful that it actually kind of suits you, Chopper." I quickly pick the little reindeer up as he starts swaying from exhaustion. "Chopper, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had to fight with the Rumble Balls."

"You had to fight? With Luffy and Law?"

"Yeah." I give Chopper a hug, but then Breed comes over.

"Aw, are you two embarrassed?"

"What? No!"

"Awwww, you're so adorable." Breed starts rubbing his face against our faces.

"Stop it!"

Chopper flails and cuts Breed's face and escapes from Breed's hold. "Luffy!" Chopper crawls toward Luffy's cage, but I see Breed take his whip out. Once again, I dive in between Breed and Chopper as I feel a pain across my back. I collapse on top of Chopper, biting my lip to hold in whimper, as I have very low pain tolerance.

"Don't push your luck. You should be happy when I pet you. Submit to my demands!" Breed glares at us, his eyes now bloodshot. "Chappy, get on your knees! Lower to the ground!" Chopper kneels on the floor, and I brace myself for what is about to happen. "Now, it's time for discipline." As the whip starts to come down, I pull myself to cover Chopper, protecting him from the lash. I wince in pain. "Kimi, get out of the way. Chappy needs his punishment."

"No. I'm not letting you hurt my nakama. I'd rather die than be your slave."

"What did you say?"

"You have no right to enslave people, turn them into animals using SMILEs, and then create an animal kingdom. You can't make us obey you. We're all pirates. We're free, and we will never become your loyal slaves!"

"How do you know about my plans?"

"Not hard to guess. Now let everyone go, or I will pummel you."

"I was going to keep you all as slaves, but now, I have a better idea." Breed grabs me and Chopper, telling his sea creatures to bring Law and Luffy along. We head to another area, a battle room. "Now, Kimi, you will now fight your so called nakama to the death. Kimi, kill your nakama. And you two, kill her."

Before I have a chance to do anything, a group of Sea Lapins surround me before the Dugong knocks me unconscious.

* * *

"Argh, someone really needs to stop knocking me unconscious. I'm gonna have permanent brain damage at this rate," I groan, gaining consciousness again, though I choose to keep my eyes shut.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Miss Domi," I hear Law from somewhere beside me.

"Eh? What was that, Traffy? Though, now that I think of it, Tigger seems like a perfectly valid name to me," I say, smiling. "I mean, Luffy does seem to call you Torao, and Tigger is a tiger, although a very bouncy and immature orange one." There is an awkward pause as I start to hum Winnie-the-Pooh (A/N: I don't own Winnie-the-Pooh).

"Miss Domi, if you would kindly regain your senses before I deem it necessary to incapacitate your mouth." I hear the slight exasperation hidden behind the anger and irritation.

"Well, then, good morning, Traffy. And good morning to you too, Caesar. Though I really want to call you Salad. Ahh, a salad sounds delicious about now," I say. I start to giggle. "Crap. Can someone please just hit me in the head? I think there's something wrong with me."

"I would advise against any more blunt force trauma to your head, Miss Domi."

"Um, is this her normal personality, or is this because of the pain killers?" Caesar asks.

"Ooooh. Did you give me pain killers? Like Vicodin? What are those things called again, um, oh yeah, narcotics! But I've never taken those before, you know. Not even when I got my wisdom teeth removed. Hehehehe. Narcotics are supposed to make you sleepy, aren't they? But I guess they don't. Or maybe it's just me. Haha. It's kind of like coffee, you know? Coffee makes me sleepy, and I fall asleep for hours and hours, after getting a massive headache, of course."

"She isn't normally like this, right?" Caesar asks uncertainly.

"Salad! Of course I'm not normally like this. Hahaha." My voice instantly pleads, "Traffy, please make it stop messing with my brain!"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Orange juice! Stat! Like statistics. Ewww, I've never liked statistics, even though I'm good at them, or at least business ones. I'm completely hopeless with sports stats, except for soccer, because soccer is amazing." The thought of soccer calms me down a little. "I miss soccer. I miss being able to run and run, kicking the ball, scoring goals. Waaaah, I miss my team. I miss my brother! I wanna go home! Waaah!" I start bawling. Someone hands me a handkerchief. "Waaah, I miss everyone! I want my family! Waaah!"

"Miss Domi, we're here. I suggest you stop crying."

I instantly stop the waterworks. "Huh? Where are we?" I finally open my eyes. "Oh! We're back on the fantastic Thousand Sunny. Oh, wonderful Thousand Sunny, may your name become famous, and may your spirit never die. You are a good ship, and I think you for being here for Luffy and the crew." I run up the ladder onto the deck, where I start hugging the mast. "Oh, thank you Sunny for just being absolutely, postively amazing!"

"Hey, Law, what's wrong with her?" I hear Nami's voice in the background.

"Someone just get her a glass of orange juice."

I rush over to the railing, picking up the Dugong and spinning it around. "Ah, my Dugong little buddy! Are you going to Alabasta, or are you going to go adventuring some more?"

"Oh, Master's sister, it's too early to go home. We're Sea Monster Pirates. We're going to explore the New World, chasing dreams and adventures!"

"Sounds spectacular! Adventuring and stuff. I wish I had come here earlier and had more adventure time before all of this serious time. Oh well. I hope you have fun!" I set the Dugong on the railing, next to Luffy.

"Everyone! Thank you for everything!" Chopper translates for the Dugong as the sun comes up. I'm rocking on my heels, singing "Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, please shine down on me . . ."

The Dugong holds out a fist toward Luffy, and Luffy bumps knuckles with him.

"Take care, Seal," Luffy says, smiling.

The Dugong then turns to me and bows. "Take care, Divine One. We are in your debt."

"Don't worry, little one. Now, you and your friends go and enjoy life," I say, patting his head.

"All right, everybody, time to go," Chopper translates again for the Dugong. The Dugong jumps and dives into the ocean, leading his friends out to sea.

"See you! Take care!" Luffy yells out.

Chopper, being his doctor self, yells, "Don't catch a cold!"

"See you again!" Luffy shouts before we lose sight of them.

"Ahahahaha! That was fun! I really should have found my way here a lot earlier! Life here is fun, fun, fun. Ahahahaha! Ah, Traffy, help, I can't stop laughing," I say, rolling around on the grass, holding my sides. "Hahaha, it hurts. Ahaha, oh my gosh, I'm gonna die!" Everyone looks at me, wondering if I'm possessed.

"Where's the orange juice?" Law asks, clearly irritated.

"Here you are, my angel," Sanji says, showing up with a glass of orange juice. I grab the orange juice before bopping Sanji on the head.

"Ahaha, I'm not your angel, man. Ahaha. Crap. Ahaha. Get me three more glasses of orange juice! Ahaha!" I chug the first glass, then the second and third glasses once Sanji appears with them. I just sip on the fourth one. "Wow. Sorry about that, everyone. I apparently have some adverse reactions to narcotics."

"Is your back okay, Domi?" Chopper asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt or anything. See?" I turn to show it to him. I hear Chopper gasp. "What, Chopper? Is something wrong?"

"It's all healed."

"Oh. That's cool. Maybe that's why it doesn't hurt at all." I shrug. Then I hear something drop onto the deck.

"The morning paper!" Brook announces, picking it up.

Luffy takes it, rolling it out on the deck as everyone gathers around. *Well, while everyone isn't paying attention . . .* I focus on my shoulder blades and imagine wings coming out. I slowly reach back and feel feathers! *Sweet!*

"Donquixote Doflamingo . . ." Sanji begins to read.

". . . withdraws from the Seven Warlords!" Chopper finishes.

"And abdicates the throne of Dressrosa? What the hell?" Sanji is surprised.

"Oh yeah, he was supposed to do this, wasn't he?" I say, remembering that Law had ordered Doffy to return to being a normal pirate.

*But if I remember correctly, Doffy was way beyond pissed. He did go and attack Smoker and the rest of the G-5 guys stuck on Punk Hazard, after all. Good thing that Aokiji or Kuzan or whatever his name is chased off Doffy.*

"'Throne' means he was a king?" Brook asks.

"A king? Then it must be a kingdom of birds!"

"No, Luffy, of Dressrosa," I say to my brother, laughing slightly. "Although I think it'd be fitting if he was."

"When things go this well, it's kind of scary."

"Don't jinx it, Franky." I completely agree with Franky, but Law completely ignores any suspicions about Doffy resigning from the Shichibukai.

"It's good. He had no choice." Law almost looks, well, gleeful.

"Joker! To go that far for me!" Caesar wails out loud.

"Oh, shut up, Salad. You're just another one of his to-be-disposed-of-eventually pawns," I say to the purple sheep-guy.

"I am not!"

"By the way, why are our faces here as well?" Luffy is still looking at the paper.

"What?" Everyone turns their attention back to the paper.

"Shichibukai Trafalgar Law . . ." Sanji beings.

". . . forms an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates?" Nami finishes.

"'It is still unknown what the Government will do with Law,' it says." Brook continues.

"What the hell?" There's Frank's jinx for ya.

"Look! Useless, DJ, and Scarecrow also made an alliance." I say, pointing at the article.

"What?" Someone grabs the paper from me. "It's Captain Kid, Scratchman Apoo, and Basil Hawkins! The Kid Pirates, On Air Pirates, and Hawkins Pirates have also made an alliance," Nami says in shock. "I can't believe other pirates were forming an alliance too!"

"It really isn't surprising if you think about their personalities," I say.

"They formed an alliance too, huh? I wonder if they're thinking the same thing as us," Luffy wonders.

"Forget about them." Law stands up. "We're gonna go on with the plan. Focus on Doflamingo for now." He walks over to Caesar and grabs him by the hair. "Now you know how important yesterday's negotiation was for him. All we did was kidnap Caesar. In contrast, seemingly overnight, he gave up his throne which he's had for ten years and the carte blanche (A/N: full discretionary power, according to Merriam-Webster) given to him as a privilege of being a Warlord. He did it just to get this guy back, and that says a lot."

I ask Nami, "Wait, when did you guys talk to Doffy yesterday?"

"While you were sleeping."

"Oh." *But what is Doffy going to do once he's gotten his subordinate back?*

Law takes his Den Den Mushi and calls up who can only be Doflamingo. We all wait for quite the while, listening to the ringing of the snail as it rings. And rings. And rings. And rings some more. Almost like a horror movie about to go terribly wrong.

* * *

**A/N: And there's a cliff hanger. For those of you who care, I think I might end up reformatting previous chapters soon.**


End file.
